Under Twilight Rain
by yumivigo
Summary: Un diario, pruebas, sangre, dolor y una decisión. ¿Qué escoger cuando estás entre la espada y la pared? ¿Ser libre o enjaulado en una vida que no deseas? ¡LEMON!
1. Comienzo

**UNDER TWILIGHT RAIN.**

 **Comienzo.**

Habían pasado cuatro largos años, iba a casarse, pero jamás se imaginó que al volverla a ver un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

La ya coronada reina Zelda había llegado a Ordon, acompañada de la guardia real y unos cuantos miembros de la alianza rebelde: Reconoció a Shad, a Salma y a Perícleo.

El carruaje había parado justo delante de la casa del alcalde mientras jugaba cerca del río con el ya crecido Iván y su hermana pequeña, captando su atención al ver bajar a los rebeldes. Y allí estaba ella, envuelta en una capa con motivos Sheikah de terciopelo color cárdeno oscuro, ataviada de una simple tiara, Saludando con una elegante reverencia al alcalde Bono y a su prometida Ilia.

Link tragó saliva.

La reina Zelda había venido a Ordon, se temió lo peor.

Link se acercó con cautela.

Shad lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo algo de escándalo para el gusto de Link.

-¡Pero cuánto has crecido, muchacho!

Salma le palmeó un hombro

-¿Qué tal Link?

Link sólo asintió.

Perícleo le tendió una mano, siendo más silencioso, se la estrechó con fuerza.

Entonces la princesa clavó sus ojos azules en él, inclinándose ante él.

-Héroe elegido-. Saludó casi arrodillándose grácilmente ante él.

Link la tomó por los hombros, levantándola.

-Por favor alteza, no se incline ante un simple campesino-, dijo él, sonriéndole amablemente.

Le tomó una mano enguantada y fina y la besó, inclinándose levemente.

Zelda desvió la mirada y pudo ver como la hija del alcalde fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

Link entonces cambió de postura, separándose de la regente.

-Alteza, ¿A qué se debe esta visita?- Preguntó el alcalde, la reina volteó la mirada hacia él.

-Es una simple visita, los rebeldes querían reunirse y yo he aprovechado el carruaje. Me gustaría hablar con el héroe si no es mucha molestia.

Ilia se cruzó de brazos

-La verdad es que Link ahora mismo estaba algo ocupado, ya sabéis alteza, los preparativos para la ceremonia…-Dijo el alcalde.

Zelda se giró abruptamente para mirar a Link a los ojos.

-Oh, acaso… ¿Os casáis, héroe?- Fingió una sonrisa, era ya toda una experta en aquello, Link asintió en respuesta-. ¿Puedo saber quién es la afortunada?

-Yo-. Soltó la joven rubia de ojos verdes, dando un paso adelante con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Vaya, qué sorpresa tan agradable-, dijo la regente, mirando a Ilia sonriente.

La chica, algo sucia, con los pies descalzos y ropas de algodón, observaba a la regente con superioridad. Denotaba mala actitud como jamás había denotado. Ilia, por muy inmadura que pareciera, no solía ser así.

La regente entonces miró a Link.

-Enhorabuena, héroe, es usted muy afortunado por haber encontrado a una muchacha tan hermosa-. Denotaba educación y saber estar en su tono de voz-. Pero insisto, es un tema importante, tan solo tomará unos minutos.

Link se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo nervioso y mirando a Ilia.

-Tan solo serán unos minutos-, dijo él-. Además ahora no estaba haciendo mucho más que jugar con los niños.

Zelda asintió.

Entonces Link se dio la vuelta, guiando a la regente a su humilde casa, todo estaba adornado con flores primaverales y las calabazas comenzaban a crecer cerca del río.

Zelda pensó en lo encantador que se veía aquel paraje, rústico, sureño y amable. Deseó poder vivir en un lugar como aquel.

Llegaron a la puerta del pueblo, y pasándola, en un gran árbol pudo vislumbrar una bonita casa.

-Lo siento alteza, pero tendrá que ascender escaleras-. Dijo el joven educadamente, volteándose con una sonrisa.

Zelda se echó la capa hacia atrás, mostrando al héroe su porte, elegante y a la vez deportivo.

Vestía unos pantalones color gris de terciopelo con bordados Hylianos en dorado, un ceñidor de color oro que solo cubría su vientre, muy similar al que Salma solía portar con una fina blusa de lino ceñida al cuerpo color malva y un camafeo adornándole el cuello, finas mangas abullonadas de encaje y más bien cortas y un ligero adorno de chorreras que caía como una cascada sobre su pecho desde el adorno color oro del cuello, portaba sus fieles botas marrones de cuero también.

-He venido preparada, héroe-. Dijo con suficiencia.

Link se colgó entonces de las escaleras, subiendo con agilidad, siendo seguido por la regente.

Cuando abrió la puerta, La invitó a pasar.

Zelda reparó en lo ordenada y acogedora que era la casa de Link,

Soleada, amable y con olor a madera.

La invitó a sentarse en una de las sillas, acompañada de una mesa redonda para cuatro, logró adivinar.

-Siento no tener los lujos del palacio, alteza.

Zelda negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor, héroe, su hogar es más de lo que podría pedir, además, créame, es encantador.

-Sólo Link-, dijo mirándola.

-¿Eh?- Zelda lo miró, sin entender muy bien.

-Que me llame Link si usted gusta-, aclaró él.

-Por supuesto, Link-. Repitió ella.

Un silencio y una mirada que, lejos de ser incómodo, era natural, como una vieja costumbre.

-Oh, siento mis modales-, dijo el joven de pronto-. ¿Le apetece una infusión? Tengo de jengibre ordoniano y frutal, la de cerezas es la más deliciosa.

-Oh, pues me decanto por la de cerezas entonces-, contestó la castaña.

Link puso agua a hervir en un puchero colgando del hogar.

Entonces preparó la infusión en la porcelana más fina que tenía en casa.

Zelda se dejó caer en sus reales pensamientos.

Link se iba a casar, y sabía que lo que iba a decirle era un golpe bastante fuerte en aquel momento.

Buscó en el interior de su capa un bolsillo oculto y sacó un libro ajado, viejo y con las hojas destrozadas, llenas de tinta, lectura y a veces lágrimas.

Link entonces llevó la tetera a la mesa, con una jarra de leche fresca, dulces de calabaza seca, dos finas tazas y un azucarero lleno de terrones caseros.

-¿Cómo prefiere la infusión, alteza?

Zelda se recompuso antes de mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír.

-Con leche y dos terrones, por favor.

El chico le sirvió la infusión y le acercó el plato de los dulces.

-Por favor, pruébelos, Los ha hecho Ilia.

Zelda asintió.

-Gracias, Link.

Se sentó entonces frente a ella.

-Bien, ¿De qué quería hablarme?

Zelda se tomó su tiempo y disfrutó de un trago de la deliciosa infusión, tratando de calmar el dragón interior que sentía.

-¿En cuánto tiempo se casa, Link?

-Link la miró con sus ojos color ópalo, nervioso de pronto por la presencia de la chica castaña.

-Una semana, señora.

Suspiró, sacando el libro entonces.

-Espero entonces que me disculpe por mi parte, por no haber venido antes, Link.

Link puso atención al libro antiguo entre las manos de la regente, preguntándose porqué algo se le hacía familiar en ese libro.

-Eso es…

-Un diario, Link, es un diario de una antepasada, algo lejana.

Agobiada suspiró.

-Pero… se me hace familiar.

Zelda lo miró a los ojos.

-Es importante que lo leas, sé que he llegado en el momento menos oportuno, pero, además, es urgente.

-Pero alteza, ¿Qué es esto?

-He estado investigando, Link-. Comenzó ella-, tal vez creas que es una locura pero, al parecer hace mucho mucho tiempo, antepasados nuestros tuvieron un hijo en común.

-¡¿Qué?!

Zelda trató de calmarse, bebiendo un poco más de la infusión, desganada.

-Link, hay sangre real en ti.

-Pero usted y yo… entonces… ¿Somos familiares?

Zelda negó con la cabeza.

-No. Por desgracia yo pertenezco a otra casta, Soy fruto de un matrimonio indeseado y apresurado, según este libro, no por parte de la princesa, directamente, yo apenas comparto su sangre.

-¿Entonces?

-Link, este libro te hace a ti, heredero principal de la corona, no a mí.

Fue como un jarro de agua fría.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Link, eres el único hombre cercano a la línea de sangre real. Estoy dispuesta a abdicar si es necesario, pero el consejo me ha enviado a solicitar de ti para vivir en la corte, llegar a un acuerdo. Si esto se hace público podría resultar en una locura.

Zelda apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y la frente sobre los dedos, angustiada, al borde de las lágrimas.

-No quiero complicar su situación, Link-. Dijo ella con la voz quebrada y temblando.

-¿Los chicos lo saben?

-Sí, ellos fueron a los primeros a los que mandé llamar.

-Entonces, fue una excusa para venir.

-Sí.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-El consejo ha amenazado con sacar a la luz todo si no ponemos solución entre usted y yo.

-¿Solución? Alteza, yo no puedo irme, no ahora, no puedo gobernar, no sé cómo hacerlo.

Zelda se encogió de hombros.

-No sé qué hacer, Link, lo juro-, dijo la chica-. Si lo supiera, pondría cualquier solución, pero no puedo, Link. No puedes contárselo a nadie, y mucho menos a tu prometida… Diosas, Link, qué gran vergüenza es la que siento ahora mismo. Pero el consejo jamás permitirá que te cases con una humana, y mucho menos siendo parte de la nobleza.

-¿Y si adelanto mi enlace?

Zelda lo miró, tal vez con disgusto en los ojos.

-Poco lograrías, Link, pero prueba. Pero… ¿Ilia estaría dispuesta a gobernar Hyrule?

Link tragó saliva, podría amar a Ilia, pero la chica era demasiado infantil y joven para comprender la importancia de aquello.

-No lo sé-, mintió él.

Zelda le tendió entonces el libro.

-Igualmente, te dejo que lo compruebes por ti mismo. Dentro del libro se haya toda la información que corrobora la verdad en ese diario y mi investigación. Ah, y una carta de tu bisabuelo.

Link se alarmó…

-¿Mi bisabuelo?

-El héroe del tiempo y de Termina.

Link miró el libro ajado en silencio mientras Zelda, con la mirada triste se terminó la infusión y se levantó.

-Los rebeldes y yo nos quedaremos cinco días cerca de Ordon, en una casa al cruzar el puente, hasta poder llegar a un acuerdo. Sugiero que mañana, si tienes oportunidad de leer el diario, te presentes allí para poder hablar cuanto antes.

Link asintió, ella se dio la vuelta y se marchó, agradeciendo la infusión.

-Hasta mañana, alteza.

 **BUENO, HASTA AHÍ.**

 **ÚLTIMAMENTE NO DEJO DE COMENZAR PROYECTOS Y, LA VERDAD, ESTE NO ES DISTINTO, NO SÉ COMO CATEGORIZARLO, SIN DUDA, ME AGRADARÍA SABER SI QUEREIS QUE LO CONTINUE O LO DEJE TAL Y COMO ESTÁ, CON EL FINAL ABIERTO Y A VUESTRO CARGO. SI ALGUIEN DESEA CONTINUAR ESTA IDEA Y AYUDARME CON ESTE FIC, QUE NO DUDE EN PONERSE EN CONTACTO CONMIGO POR PM, EN SÍ, SI QUERÉIS QUE YO LO CONTINÚE POR FAVOR, DEJARME EN LOS COMENTARIOS VUESTRAS OPINIONES.**

 **ESPERO DE CORAZÓN QUE OS HAYA AGRADADO. AUNQUE LO ACABE DEJANDO ASÍ O LO QUE ACABE OCURRIENDO CON ESTA PEQUEÑA IDEA.**

 **SALUDOS Y MUCHO AMOR:**

 **YUMIVIGO.**


	2. Desesperanza

**Desesperanza.**

A medida que el sol se movía por el cielo, pasaba el mediodía, la tarde, llegaba la noche y comenzaba a rozar el naranja del alba las estrellas en la madrugada, los ojos de Link llegaban al final de aquel ajado diario, de aquellas hojas llenas de la delicada caligrafía de la reina Zelda, con suaves trazos de tinta complementando aquellos árboles genealógicos con bases, con muchas bases y retratos de gente, gente que se parecía a él.

Las lágrimas le resbalaban incontrolables por las mejillas queriendo no aceptar la realidad…

¿Cómo iba a contarle aquello a Ilia?

Link cansado, recogió el libro y lo escondió en un cofre del sótano, guardándose la llave de éste en un bolsillo, allí donde guardaba también su título de héroe Hyliano y su título de caballero de su majestad la reina Zelda.

Tomó su capa colgada cerca del hogar y descendió los peldaños de su casa.

En el silencio del amanecer, se montó sobre su fiel yegua y cabalgó a través de los bosques ordonianos hasta llegar a la casa de Palomo.

En la nocturnidad, y rodeando una pequeña hoguera, estaban los rebeldes, charlando animadamente con el olor del humo y del alcohol impregnando el aire.

Salma lo miró, suspicaz.

-Zelda está en la fuente de Ordon.

Link, sin decir ni una palabra, volvió cabalgando por su camino hasta volver a la fuente.

Apostado estaba el corcel blanco de Zelda, raudo y deslumbrante como la Luna.

Link observó a Zelda, arrebujada en su capa de terciopelo, sentada cerca de unas flores reclamo, tal vez observando el danzar de las hadas sobre el agua entre los reflejos de la luz fría de lunar reflejada en el lago.

-Mi señora-, la llamó él, arrastrándola fuera de su ensimismamiento y haciéndola sobresaltarse.

-Link… es tarde.

Link miró hacia el este y vio los arañazos naranjas del amanecer en el cielo.

-Me atrevería a decir que es temprano, pero ya sabe, cuanto más calor hace, antes amanece.

Zelda sufrió un escalofrío y se envolvió más en su capa.

-Ordon es frío.

-Lo aparenta, su alteza.

-Entonces es como yo.

Link se echó a reír.

-Es usted demasiado dura consigo misma, mi señora.

Link se sentó a su lado.

Zelda entonces lo miró a los ojos y pudo observar cuán irritados estaban de llorar bajo la tenue luz del amanecer.

-Has estado llorando.

Link entonces le devolvió la mirada.

-Sí, mi señora.

-Llámame Zelda-. Dijo ella-, al fin y al cabo, ahora mismo estamos en las mismas condiciones, Link.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Has decidido algo?

El chico de frotó los ojos, incómodo.

-La verdad es que no-, dijo tragando saliva-. ¿No puedo renunciar?

La joven agachó la cabeza.

-Yo no pude hacerlo, Link.

Se formó un silencio, Zelda le tomó la mano a Link, tal vez estaba actuando impulsivamente e inapropiadamente para una reina, pero lo vio tan disgustado que no pudo evitar hacerlo.

Él, al sentir el frío tacto de la chica sobre su mano llena de cicatrices y cortes ya curados, se sobresaltó.

Zelda tenía la piel suave, dedicada al estudio y a la caligrafía, observó que algunas manchas de tinta raída aún estaban pintando su piel.

Link sin pensárselo mucho, rodeó con sus dedos la mano de la joven, cortándole la respiración momentáneamente, haciéndola sentir una chica normal, sin responsabilidades ni reinos que gobernar.

El silencio tajante era mágico, casi tanto como las hadas que revoloteaban sobre las aguas de la fuente, casi tanto como los tonos mortecinos del amanecer acariciando las estrellas sobre sus cabezas, casi tanto como el hechizo que ambos sintieron al mirarse a los ojos y trataron de evitar.

Zelda retiró la mano, incómoda, desvaneciendo de su cabeza las ganas de besar a un hombre por primera vez en su vida.

-Lo siento.

Le sonrió, acercándose a ella y rodeándola con su brazo, atrayéndola a su pecho, haciéndola escuchar su propio pulso en sus oídos, retumbándole con los nervios en el cuerpo.

-No soy yo quien necesita ánimos, Zelda-, susurró él, abrazándola.

Ella, aceptando el abrazo, lo rodeó con los brazos, apretándose contra su pecho.

Suspiró.

-¿No podemos… compartir la corona?

Él la miró, curioso.

-¿Hablas de dividir el reino?

-Hablo de que ambos reinemos.

-¿Pero para eso no deberíamos desposarnos?

Zelda sonrió, sonrojándose.

-No necesariamente, y si así fuera, podríamos separarnos al poco y ambos podríamos seguir reinando.

Link asintió.

Ilia iba a ponerse hecha una furia.

Él, casándose, con una reina y no por amor.

Lo hacía para continuar con una promesa olvidada, una promesa de ese diario.

Zelda se zafó del abrazo de Link y le mostró el dorso de la mano izquierda a Link.

-¿Tú también tienes la marca, no?

Link asintió y le mostró el dorso de su mano izquierda, evidenciando su respuesta.

-Era evidente que lo portabas.

-¿qué significa esta marca?

Zelda se aclaró la garganta

-Somos como ellos, Link.

-¿Cómo quién?

Zelda le tendió la mano y él correspondió, tomándosela.

Las marcas comenzaron a brillar tenuemente con un color dorado suave.

Zelda no se sorprendió, pero él un poco.

-Como el héroe del tiempo y la princesa del destino.

Se miraron a los ojos.

-Hemos hecho un gran trabajo librando a Hyrule del mal.

-Y hemos perdido a amigos por el camino.

-Y otros han querido irse, Link. Pero tenemos que seguir adelante y sé que eres consciente de ello.

Clavó sus ojos en ella.

Se había soltado el pelo y reparó en que le caía ondulado y raudo alrededor del rostro, como una cascada hasta su cintura, revuelto y castaño como la madera tostada al sol.

Reparó en lo bonita que se mostraba a la luz del atardecer, reprimió las ganas de decir alguna tontería, al fin y al cabo, poco los unía.

Sopló una brisa suave, revolviéndole los cabellos a la joven castaña, el olor de la regente a lilas se le clavó a Link en las fosas nasales, trayendo consigo un recuerdo arcaico, un recuerdo de una vida pasada demasiado borroso para recordarlo.

Divisó unos ojos azules sonrientes, nada más.

-Entonces, ¿partiremos a palacio?

Link asintió, tragando saliva, pensando en cómo iba a tomárselo su prometida.


	3. Comprensión

**Comprensión**

Ilia estaba hecha una furia esperando a que Link terminara de llenar las alforjas que cargaba la pobre yegua.

Link, por petición expresa de la reina, duramente se había guardado la respuesta a la pregunta de Ilia.

-Ya puede haber un buen motivo para desposarte con esa en lugar de conmigo cuando apenas la conoces.

Guardó silencio.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

…

-Link, por el amor de Hylia, ayer me decías que me amabas y ahora te marchas para volver a saber cuándo.

Se sintió dolido y le dedico una mirada cargada de tristeza.

-Ilia-, cerró la última alforja y con paso firme se dirigió hacia la rubia, agarrándole el rostro con las manos-. Te amo a ti, y pienso volver en cuanto me sea posible.

Ella infló los mofletes en un acto infantil de rabia contenida.

-Más te vale.

-Vamos a casarnos, lo sabes.

-Eso si no te quedas con ella.

Link puso los ojos en blanco y la besó suavemente en los labios, en un acto de despedida.

-Si alguien mejor llega a tu vida, mi amor, no me esperes.

Ilia se echó a llorar mientras Link se daba la vuelta y tiraba de las riendas de Epona, camino al bosque y la dejaba allí, sola, al borde del berrinche.

Zelda lo aguardaba en las puertas del carruaje blanco, con un vestido fino, lleno de bordados, tal vez para recibir al consejo en palacio con urgencia para anunciar la inminente decisión.

Link se echó una ojeada.

Vestía sus mejores ropas, las ropas del héroe.

Pensó en la armadura mágica pero la vio demasiado ostentosa para la ocasión, de pronto se vio a si mismo ridículo. El vestido de Zelda, abultado y color hueso de finas gasas, vaporoso y lleno de ornamentos en hilo de oro y volantes caía como una nube iluminada por rayos dorados sobre su cuerpo, haciéndola si cabía, todavía más pálida.

¿Y él? Su ropa no era ni de lejos como la suya, su porte no era ni de lejos el de la regente.

Comenzó en ese punto a creer que no merecía nada de aquello.

Zelda se hizo a un lado, invitándolo a subir.

Link dejó a Epona en manos de Shad, quien encantado tomó las riendas de la Silver bay.

Cuando la procesión comenzó su regreso al castillo, Link, amargado, se había sentado en el carruaje, frente a la regente quien lo observaba suspicazmente mientras sostenía el diario con recelo y mimo entre sus delicadas y enguantadas manos.

-¿Vas a extrañarlo?

-Bueno, no sé, supongo que después de tanto tiempo sin salir de Ordon había llegado a estar algo aburrido. Me vendrá bien un cambio de aires.

Asintió aunque en el fondo se sentía dubitativa.

Suspiró, cansada.

-Me gustaría tanto a veces huir de mis obligaciones y descansar.

Link se sintió mal, porque sabía que la mitad de esas obligaciones eran cosa suya.

-Conmigo en palacio tendrás tiempo, Zelda.

Ella extendió una mano y le acarició el rostro.

A Link, por una extraña razón, se le terminó el aire.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias, Link.

Se quedaron en silencio, Zelda aprovechó para observar el paisaje y, Link, como hechizado, se la quedó mirando…

Y es que la reina podía cambiar tanto de un momento a otro. A veces, lograba parecer un témpano de hielo, sabia, fría y recta, sin embargo, otras parecía una Hyliana más, una humana simple, alguien que realmente puede llegar a sentirse herida, alguien frágil, alguien que en realidad solo quiere ser lo que trata de esconder.

Zelda rompió el silencio, suspirando mientras los árboles se reflejaban en sus ojos zafiro con la luz del sol veraniega pegándoles de lleno.

-¿cómo debemos actuar ante el pueblo, Link?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé.

-No quiero que piensen mal de ti, pero tampoco quiero que las malas lenguas digan cosas que no son ciertas.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

Zelda suspiró por tercera vez y chasqueó la lengua seguidamente con fastidio, volviendo a ser humana y poniendo una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

-A decir verdad, me han coronado, pero realmente hasta que no tenga un esposo no puedo reinar sin tener que estar bajo la supervisión del consejo y la aprobación de este mismo en cada decisión que tomo.

Es un fastidio el hecho de que tantos me hayan rechazado, pero es cierto que yo tampoco estaba en la posición de casarme, no sé, no me vi preparada…

-¿Rechazarte?

-Sí, no es la primera vez que intentan desposarme, Link. Y siempre termina igual, los hago enfadar porque una mujer no debe gobernar, una mujer debe ser sumisa.

-¿Crees que si ambos tomamos el trono eso no ocurrirá?

-Al menos, alguien tendrá que enseñarte a reinar, y prefiero que no sea nadie del consejo.

Link asintió, quedándose en silencio.

El camino era largo y el sol seguía su curso hacia el mediodía cuando la pradera de Hyrule comenzaba a divisarse próxima al cabo de largas horas en silencio, cuya única banda sonora era el crepitar del carro al andar y los cascos de los caballos golpear el suelo.

El carro se detuvo poco después de entrar en la pradera de pronto, extrañada, Zelda se inclinó por la ventanilla, inquirente.

Salma se acercó a ella.

-Si no le parece mal, Alteza, los caballos necesitan descansar y, ya que queda menos de la mitad del camino, podríamos detenernos aquí para comer algo, cerca de esa hermosa charca.

Salma señaló el pequeño afluente, que tranquilo, reflejaba descompuesta la luz blanca del sol, creando finos arcoíris.

Zelda miró a Link, pidiendo un mudo permiso y éste, como embobado asintió, reticente tal vez al hecho de poder imponer algo ante la reina.

Ella entonces miró a Salma y asintió positivamente y, abrió la puerta del carro, dispuesta a bajar.

Link la siguió, fijando la vista en cada movimiento del vestido de fina organza de ella, parecía centellear a cada movimiento.

Tragó saliva, tratando de ignorar su imaginación de como caería el cabello de la joven revuelto, como lo había visto aquella misma noche sobre la fina hechura del vestido que se ceñía sobre su cuerpo, y después, fino, como una cala caía ligeramente abultado hasta sus tobillos, adornado con distintos bordados finos en hilo dorado

Llevaba una capa que, curiosamente dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, observó lo etérea que era la caída ligera de la misma y volvió a pensar en cómo caería el cabello suelto de la joven sobre el fino tejido.

Pero esa no era su suerte, el pelo de la chica estaba recogido en una recta trenza, gruesa y de color canela.

Cuando la joven reina se volvió hacia él, éste trató de disimular, fijando su vista en los ojos de la chica, sintiendo vergüenza.

Zelda sonrió.

-¿Te gusta el vestido?

Link reparó entonces en la hechura del corpiño tan mágica, en la hermosura del cierre de la capa, que se cernía sobre el cuello de la joven, lleno de encajes, maravillado asintió.

-El diseño es increíblemente detallado.

-Lo he diseñado yo.

La miró a los ojos.

-Es una obra de arte… pero…

-¿Pero?

De pronto sintió que iba a soltar lo que llevaba un largo rato queriendo espantar de su cabeza.

-¡Oh! Nada, Zelda, mis gustos no son tan refinados como los tuyos.

Zelda guardó silencio, con miedo a preguntar y poco confiada.

El conductor del carro, se había dedicado a extender una manta sobre el pasto, apartada del resto para que, tal vez, ambos se sentaran a almorzar tranquilamente, cerca del agua.

Había una cesta con frutas y agua fresca en botellas de cristal.

Zelda se dejó caer, despreocupada sobre la gran manta extendida en el suelo, descalzándose sus botas finas sandalias en el acto.

-Odio cualquier zapato que no sean mis botas de cuero-, dijo, mirando a Link-. ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Ven a sentarte.

La gasa del vestido, desparramada, le daba al cuerpo de la joven un aire mágico.

Link con cuidado, se sentó a su lado y se recostó, dubitativo, tratando de no mirarla mucho.

Zelda volvía a parecer humana y joven.

Link suspiró, mirando a Zelda con cautela sin que ella se diera cuenta, deseando pedirle verla con el pelo suelto.

Desvió la mirada al cielo, atento a las nubes de pronto.

La chica conseguía hacer surgir preguntas en Link, cuestiones respecto a ella, a como era realmente y qué era lo que pensaba en cada momento.

El tutearse había obligado una cercanía, pero poco confiable, que comenzaba a arrastrarlos al miedo de poder dañarse mutuamente, al fin y al cabo, poco se conocían.

Zelda miró al joven fijamente mientras éste, mantenía la vista fija en el cielo azul.

-Sinceramente, envidio mucho a Ilia Link.

El chico entonces la miró, curioso.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque es muy afortunada al tener tu amor.

Link se sonrojó tantísimo que sentía sus mejillas arder.

-Bueno, ahora es ella la que te envidia a ti-. Rio link amargamente-. Al fin y al cabo eres tú la que ha de casarse conmigo si se da el caso.

Él, con una expresión triste, se sentó en la manta, Zelda lo siguió, mirando a lo lejos a Salma, que le hizo un gesto señalándole a lo lejos al chico con la mirada azul perdida en el horizonte, donde se vislumbraba cercana la ciudadela.

Entonces, se aclaró la garganta y clavó sus ojos en él, con un gesto dolido, le tocó el hombro.

-Sé que para ti nunca seré lo que es ella, pero si puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor, dímelo simplemente.

Link la miró, entonces tomó uno de los mechones que llevaba recogidos alrededor de su rostro y observó el complejo entramado que formaban los lazos que lo recogían.

Los ojos de Link, sinceros, se fijaron bien en los de ella.

Zelda se asustó. Nadie la miraba así, mucho menos siendo la reina, pero, por una extraña razón, viniendo de Link no le pareció tan mal.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

Zelda, tragando saliva, asintió.

Link sonrió, iluminando su rostro de una manera que a Zelda casi le pareció divina.

-¿Sería mucha molestia que te soltaras el cabello? Me gusta cómo te queda suelto.

Zelda, aliviada en el fondo, asintió, intentando borrar los nervios que sentía y comenzó, con cuidado a desatarse el pelo, deshaciendo las trenzas, la observó detenida mente y, aquellos movimientos se le hicieron familiarmente lejanos, como cercanos a otra vida y ajenos a la suya.

Cuando Zelda terminó, sacudió su pelo con sus dedos, mezclando los mechones y haciéndolo parecer más abultado.

-Te queda bien.

-Gracias.

Se estiró para coger una manzana de la cesta y tendérsela a él, pensando en lo muy real y sincero que se veía al tomarla de entre sus manos, con cierto sentimiento de libertad, mordiendo el fruto y desviando la mirada de ella.

Zelda deseó por un momento que Link no perdiera esa forma de ser tal y como ella lo había perdido.

-¿Cómo he de actuar ante el consejo, Zelda?

-Pues, no lo sé, pero siempre has de ser cauteloso a la hora de decir lo que piensas, pueden usarlo en tu contra.

Link asintió.

-Y… ante el pueblo… creo que…

-Sí, debemos actuar bien ante _nuestros_ súbditos, Link. Y sobre todo, actuar como si fuéramos felices.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

-Sé que es complicado para ti, pero… debemos actuar como si… estuviéramos _enamorados de verdad._

Link bufó, preguntándose cómo podría él aparentar amar a alguien a quien apenas conocía.

Se miraron, siendo arrastrados por el silencio de la charla lejana de la resistencia, el crepitar de las ramas al chocar con el viento y el agua corriendo, intentando asimilar todo aquello.

-Créeme, no quiero que piensen mal de ti, no quiero que crean que te cases conmigo por interés.

Link desvió la mirada.

-Al fin y al cabo es lo que estoy haciendo, Zelda.

Ella estiró su enguantada mano y le acarició el rostro, alzándoselo, para obligarle a encontrarse con su mirada.

-Lo haces por tu bis abuelo.

-Y lo hago por ti, Zelda-, dijo él-. No quiero imaginar por todo por lo que has tenido que pasar… Siendo tan joven, sola, aceptando el trono…

Zelda, sin importarle nada ni nadie, con las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos se lanzó al pecho de Link, callada y sabia, prudente pero herida por la mirada dolida de Link.

-Lo siento, Link, lo siento tantísimo.

El joven, siendo invadido por el sentimiento arcaico que lo inundaba cuando estaba con Zelda de aquella manera, se dejó llevar por aquel olor tan familiar que no había olvidado desde la primera vez que había conocido a la princesa, siendo él una bestia. Hundió los dedos en el cabello castaño de ella, absorbiendo bien su olor en una bocanada de aire.

-Te lo perdonaría todo, Zelda-. Soltó sin quererlo.

Ella se sonrojó contra su pecho, queriendo obviar que esas palabras eran solo para calmarla.

Se separaron, callados, sin decir más, comieron y, al rato, volvieron al carruaje sin mediar palabra.

Poco después habían llegado al palacio.

 **BUENO QUERIDOS, ESO FUE TODO POR ESTE TERCER CAP, SIENTO NO HABER PUESTO COMENTARIO EN EL CAP ANTERIOR PERO ME PILLÓ CON POCO TIEMPO PARA AÑADIRLO, LA VERDAD.**

 **EN FIN, HE DE DECIR QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO HA SIDO SUPER TEDIOSO DE ESCRIBIR, UGH, LINK DESPIDIÉNDOSE DE ILIA Y LINK INTENTANDO ACEPTAR TODO LO QUE LE VIENE ENCIMA**

 **(EN FIN, COSAS DE LA VIDA)**

 **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A KAMILATANCHA06 Y A GHOSTAZ POR ANIMARME A CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA, HAN HECHO QUE NO TIRE LA TOALLA, MIL GRACIAS.**

 **EN REALIDAD ESTOY DESEANDO DESARROLLARLA MÁS Y QUE HAYA ZELINK TOPE CHACHI PARA TODOS JAJAJAJA**

 **EN FIN, SI LEÉIS ESTE FANFIC, PORFAVOOOOOR OS LO RUEGO, DEJARME UN REVIEW, ME GUSTA INTERACTUAR CON MIS LECTORES, AÚNQUE SEA MUY CORTITO Y ASÍ ME ANIMO MÁS A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA, ADEMÁS ES ALGO GRATIS Y NO CUESTA NADA DE NADA.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS Y MUCHOS BESITOS!**

 **YUMIVIGO**


	4. Decisión

**Decisión**

La decisión fue inminente, la boda se celebraría lo más pronto posible.

Estimaron un mes para los preparativos, un mes que se fue volando.

Zelda enseñaba a Link, sin más, sin llegar a regalarle más sonrisas o caricias desde el día que llegaron al palacio y el consejo les había exigido casi que se casaran.

Ella no se veía preparada, y él sentía hacer algo malo.

Pronto pasaron las semanas y el mes se fue rápido.

Repentinamente Link se veía ahogado por la situación en la que se hallaba, a punto de casarse con la regente del reino, quien lo observaba reticente desde el otro lado de la mesa, tratando de almorzar en silencio, viendo como el joven abría las largas cartas de Ilia con el sello de Ordon, que Link jamás respondía. Sólo las leía y luego las hacía arder en el hogar, con el estómago deshecho y cerrado por los nervios, a un día del enlace.

Link, por su parte, hasta donde había entendido no dejaba de darle vueltas a la noche de bodas.

Según Zelda, los enlaces, y más de este tipo, debían cerrarse con el acto sexual.

Como costumbre real, solían tenerse testigos en la noche de bodas era importante certificar la unión, rodeados de sirvientes, consejo, sacerdotes y notarios, ávidos de confirmarla, escrutando tal vez el delicado cuerpo de Zelda al meterse en la cama.

Link apretó los dientes.

Sabía que el consejo haría la vista gorda pero, le habían exigido un heredero y, estaba claro que mínimo tendría que ser hijo de Zelda.

La miró por encima de las cartas, El pelo castaño relucía a la luz del sol mañanero que entraba por los ventanales mientras lo miraba fijamente remolineando con sus cubiertos sobre el plato.

Zelda no estaba por la labor de tener hijos con nadie.

Le dedicó una mueca torcida que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

Se encogió de hombros, siendo golpeada por la resignación a decir que no, cuando en realidad se moría de nervios.

Link se levantó y tiró el montón de cartas a la lumbre, Zelda reparó en que muchas estaban sin abrir.

Entonces se dirigió hasta ella, y se colocó a su respaldo del sillón del comedor.

Finalmente pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella y la jaló contra su pecho.

Zelda suspiró, descargando toda su frustración en el suspiro.

-Siento hacerte pasar por todo esto-, dijo cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en él.

El olor de Link a bosque se había difuminado con el olor a antaño del palacio y al jabón de Marsella que se utilizaba para lavar las ropas.

Zelda abrió los ojos, reparando entonces en los de él, de aquel color intenso y suave a la vez, escrutando el rostro de ella tranquilamente.

-Te parecerá extraño pero, tan solo quiero que estés bien, Zelda-. Dijo él.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

Las ganas de estirarse un poco sobre su espalda y abrazar los labios de Link con los suyos la estaban ganando.

Cerró los ojos, espantando aquella idea, preocupada. Aquel sentimiento no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza desde que fue a buscarlo a Ordon.

Desvió la mirada, avergonzada y, pudo jurar que sonrojada.

-¿Qué tal está Ilia?

Notó a Link encogerse de hombros.

-Creo que se ha enamorado de otro joven burgués que hace poco se mudó a Ordon, no quiere decírmelo pero, en sus cartas… como habla de él… no quiero pensar mal, pero…

-Lo siento, Link.

-No te preocupes, no te culpo, Zel, yo le dije lo que había.

Su gesto fue más que suficiente para demostrar lo hastiada que estaba.

-De veras que lo siento.

Link puso su rostro junto al de ella en un gesto cariñoso que a ella le cortó la respiración.

Se sintió morir por dentro sin saber por qué.

Quiso decirle lo que sentía por él, quiso decirle que lo adoraba, que si quisiera, a ella siempre la tendría, que lo cuidaría como él hacía cada día desde que vivía en palacio.

Pero fue Link el que habló.

-Zelda, ¿Me aprecias?

Tragó saliva y el pulso se le aceleró.

La estaba abrazando por el respaldo de la silla, pegando su mejilla a la suya, preguntándole si le apreciaba.

-Eres lo único que realmente tengo, Link.

El joven la acunó con cariño.

-¿Crees que soy un buen chico?

Zelda levantó las cejas y se puso tensa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Salvaste a toda nuestra tierra Link, y no quisiste ni la mitad de tu recompensa.

-Bien, no quisiera que te casaras con alguien a quien detestas y mala persona-. Rio él-, me alegra ver que tienes buen criterio de mí.

-Gracias por preocuparte, sonrió ella.

-Tienes una forma de agradecérmelo, querida prometida.

-¿Cuál?

Link, de pronto, le plantó un beso algo comprometido en el rostro, Zelda agradeció que estuvieran solos pues, solo por aquel mero gesto podría caerle una gran lluvia de chismes en el palacio.

-Mañana vas a intentar olvidarte de todo esto y disfrutar, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, asintiendo.

-Por lo menos, hasta la amargante noche de bodas-, continuó él separándose-. Es algo que me preocupa.

Zelda, riéndose, le pegó en el hombro con el puño cerrado.

-¡Ni que yo fuera tan terrible!

Link sonrió, mirándola feliz.

-Sabes que no es por ti, querida.

Zelda se sonrojó, muriéndose de ganas por decirle que lo quería, que contaba los segundos para poder despertar a su lado.

Admitía estar enamorada pero, solo lo admitía para ella misma.

Desde que Link habitaba el castillo se había acostumbrado a llevar el pelo suelto y a que Link se lo llenara de flores pequeñas cuando daban largos paseos por los jardines, solo porque él lo prefería así.

Se había esforzado por lucir lo mejor posible para él, hacerle sentir mejor. Pero él. Todas las mañanas leía cartas de la joven que había dejado en Ordon y, aquello, lograba desanimarla.

Halló un ligero rayo de esperanza cuando Link dejó de contestar sus renitencias y simplemente las echaba a la lumbre.

Pero Link poco le demostraba más cariño del habitual.

Estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo podría llegar a besar sus labios al día siguiente.

-Zelda-. La llamó en un hilo de voz, ella le dedicó una mirada curiosa, entreabriendo los labios-¿Te importaría que te besara en los labios?

Ella se sonrojó, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?- Preguntó confusa.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No lo tomes a mal, estoy nervioso, no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo mañana.

Se miraron en silencio durante un ligero momento que no duró mucho tiempo.

Entonces, ella le dio un permiso mudo, asintiendo.

Se acercó a sus labios entonces, seguro, cerrando los ojos.

Pero Zelda lo detuvo, nerviosa, apoyando una mano sobre sus labios.

-Aquí no.

Link la miró con aquellos ojos profundos como el mar.

-¿Quieres salir al jardín de atrás?

Ella asintió.

Automáticamente, la levantó de la silla, tirando de su mano camino al jardín.

Reparó en que no había nadie, tenían el día libre, los preparativos en el jardín principal eran duros y, para la reina y el futuro rey, era un día de descanso.

El consejo no los molestaría, ni un guardia, incluso el viento de Julio les había traído un día tranquilo.

Cuando llegaron a uno de los rosedales rodeados de flores de verano y amapolas, se sentaron en un banquito de piedra que solían frecuentar.

Entonces, con la respiración agitada se miraron a los ojos.

Zelda quiso ser sincera pero, no encontró la capacidad dentro de ella.

Link iba a besarla, y ella iba a fingir que no lo amaba.

Entonces, él, la agarró por el rostro, acunando sus mejillas de piel fina entre sus manos llenas de durezas y cicatrices.

Zelda audaz, se dejó llevar por el momento y besó una de sus manos.

A Link se le cortó la respiración y creyó que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo, creyó subir a cielo, creyó morir cuando los finos labios de la reina le robaron un delicado beso en su agrietada piel.

Agradeció estar sentado porque, por alguna razón en la cual no había reparado, aquel simple gesto lo hizo sentir literalmente enfermo.

Jamás había sentido nada similar, ni siquiera con su ex prometida.

Link acarició el pelo castaño de ella, queriendo capturar el espesor, la suavidad, el color, queriendo soñar con él y verlo, sentirlo, olerlo tan real como en ese mismo instante.

Cerró sus ojos azules como el mar y delicadamente, atrajo los labios de la reina a su rostro.

Se detuvo al rozarlos, preguntándose si aquello estaba bien, queriendo capturar el instante.

Una voz desconocida dentro de él susurró:

"Te amo, Hylia".

Link abrió los ojos entonces, sorprendido, pero, sin dejarse amedrentar por nada, volvió a cerrarlos al comprobar el rostro de la joven, angelical y con los ojos cerrados.

La chica aceptó el beso, almohadillando sus labios con los de él en cuanto él dejó de simplemente rozarlos para abrazar su boca.

Le robó el aliento de una manera sublimemente dulce.

Zelda trató de no excederse y de que sus piernas, su cuerpo, sus brazos no le fallaran.

Te amo

Te amo

Te amo

Se repetía en su cabeza.

Link.

Hundió sus dedos el en cabello ceniza de él, intentando alargar el momento.

Sintieron los pulmones arder, quejándose por el aire, así que decidieron separarse para respirar.

Zelda no quiso abrir los ojos, Link tampoco quiso terminar con aquello así que, en cuanto vio la oportunidad, volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella, inconsciente, mareado, dejó que la chica profundizara el beso un poco.

Todo había dejado de existir, el tiempo había dejado de girar, solo existían ambos, en una pausa infinita que en realidad no estaba sucediendo.

Cuando se separaron, sintieron las ganas inmediatas de no detenerse jamás, pero ambos se contuvieron.

Link quiso quitarle hierro al asunto y se levantó del banco, alejándose de Zelda para evitar decir algo.

Zelda se recolocó el vestido y se puso erguida en su asiento, buscando con sus ojos algo en lo que fijar la vista que no fuera el trasero de Link.

Se sintió repentinamente avergonzada, no quiso admitirlo pero fue como si su alma estuviera deseosa de él.

Quiso levantarse, quiso tirarlo en la hierba, quiso decirle que lo amaba con toda su alma, que era una estúpida por ocultárselo, que se casaba con él no solo por el reino, si no con la esperanza de que nunca la abandonara jamás.

Link sin embargo tenía la mente en blanco porque si reparaba en lo que acababa de hacer, sentiría que se moriría.

Recogió flores pequeñas y, sentándose de nuevo junto a Zelda, comenzó a colocárselas por el cabello, ensimismándose en la tarea.

Zelda se percató de que llevaban minutos sin decir nada.

Quiso decir algo pero, sabía que lo único que soltaría si abría la boca era un te amo. Y no quiso hacerlo.

Cuando Link terminó su tarea, agarró las delicadas manos de la chica.

-Zelda-, pronunció soltando el aire que lograba mantener en sus pulmones a duras penas-. Casarme contigo puede que sea una locura pero, estaré encantado de ser tu esposo si me dejas.

Ella quiso decirle mil cosas, pero una vez más, simplemente logró abrazarle y hundir su rostro en la marcada clavícula del joven.

Aquellos trajes no estaban hechos para él, Zelda podía verlo en la postura incómoda que adoptaba su cuerpo con aquellos ropajes.

Pero Link relajó la postura y la abrazó de vuelta.

La noche fue dura, así que cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente, tenía una cara terrible, perfecta para el día de su boda.

Zelda, adormilada, soñando con los labios de Link derritiendo los suyos, no había visto pasar a todo el séquito de sirvientes que la habían preparado para la ceremonia,

Hasta que se miró al espejo, pintada como una muñeca, envuelta en tules y volantes de tafetán, delicados, que parecían relucir a los rallos del perezoso sol.

Se vio ostentosa salvaje, con su cabello levemente recogido, lleno de fresias blancas, como a Link le gustaba.

Una sirvienta la cubrió con el velo, opacando el brillo de su enjoyado vestido nupcial.

-Está usted muy bella, su alteza-. Dijo la sirvienta a su lado-. Sir Link es realmente un hombre muy afortunado.

Ella sonrió nerviosa.

No sabía fingir después de lo del día anterior.

-Gracias Marlene-, dijo ella-. Puede retirarse.

Dejó a la chica marchar y, antes de partir ella también de su cuarto, se echó una última visual al espejo.

Marlene tenía razón, estaba bella.

Cuando llegaron al templo de la ciudadela, el convite del novio llevaba minutos allí, aguardando por el de la novia, como era costumbre.

Desde el espesor del velo pudo divisar a Ilia con un joven gallardo de la edad de Link con ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo, el rostro cubierto de pecas y sonrisa amable, notó a Ilia insistente, sujetándole la mano al chico y diciéndole algo, él señalaba hacia su carruaje.

Entonces se vieron las caras.

Link no pudo divisar su rostro entre el tul florido del velo, pero adivinó que estaba sublimemente hermosa.

Hizo una ligera reverencia cuando el convite se acercó lo suficiente y Zelda, luchando con el vestido bajó del carruaje.

Saltándose por alto la norma principal de una reverencia a la reina, levantó los ojos demasiado rápido y le echó una mirada disimuladamente.

Entonces la chica lo hizo erguirse y agarrarle del brazo.

-Estás deslumbrante.

-Y tú muy guapo.

Link sonrió, tendiéndole el brazo, ella lo tomó.

-Vaya, Zel, me esperaba un mejor cumplido… ¿Tan mal beso que hasta feo me he vuelto?

Zelda dudó entre pegarle o besarle, pero se contuvo de ambas.

-Ya hablaremos de tus hazañas en otro momento, querido.

La ceremonia consistió en cantos a las diosas, un discurso por parte de los miembros del consejo mediante un representante, y unos votos aburridos y vacíos de significado que hablaban de las diosas y la unión de Hylia y el héroe.

Link y Zelda intercambiaron los votos que habían llevado aprendiéndose durante días seguidos.

Después las alianzas y, para sellar la unión, la regente pidió un permiso mudo al representante del consejo, quien, simplemente asintió en modo positivo.

Entonces, Link, le retiró el velo de delante del rostro para observar su faz de porcelana, sonrió, dejándola sin aliento.

Entonces, muy contenidamente, la besó, cerrando los ojos, tan castamente, que el beso del día anterior parecía un recuerdo tan arcaico que se perdía en el tiempo.

Link terminó el beso enseguida, pero a sus ojos, parecía una eternidad.

Todo el mundo aplaudió.

 **BUENO QUERIDOS. ESO FUE TODO POR ESTE CAP.**

 **SÍ, MÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO, NO OS PREOCUPÉIS, SEGUIRÉ CON LA BODA Y OMG QUE PASARÁ AHORA.**

 **BUENO, COMO VEIS, AL MENOS ZELDA ADMITE ESTAR ENAMORADA DE LINK, A PESAR DE QUE ESTE NO SE HAYA PRONUNCIADO TODAVÍA.**

 **GRACIAS A KAMILATANCHA06 Y A GHOSTAZ POR SUS CONTINUOS REVIEWS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO.**

 **TAMBIÉN A .06 POR SU REVIEW A MI QUERIDA SAKURAXD QUE SIEMPRE ME DEJA REVIEWS EN CASI TODO LO ZELINK QUE ESCRIBO, A MI QUERIDA GODDESS ARTEMISS DECIRLE QUE ESTÉ TRANQUILA, QUE LINK SE HA IDO PARA NO VOLVER MUEJEJEJEJE Y QUE OBVIAMENTE HABRÁ MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHÍSIMO ZELINK.**

 **Y GRACIAS A NATSUSAM POR COMENTAR, QUE BUENO, SIEMPRE LO HACE PORQUE SE LO PIDO PERO EN REALIDAD ME QUIERE MUCHO, TANTO COMO YO A ÉL.**

 **EN FIN, LO DE SIEMPRE, SI OS GUSTA LA HISTORIA NO DUDEIS EN HACÉRMELO SABER CON UN REVIEW QUE ME ANIME A SEGUIR ESCRIBIÉNDOLA!**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y MUCHIOS BESITOS!**

 **YUMIVIGO.**


	5. Abnegación

**Abnegación.**

Se habían escapado del ajetreado banquete en cuanto pudieron, y paseaban bajo las naranjas nubes que cubrían el cielo, entre los rosedales del jardín, bien adornados para la ceremonia.

Link, nervioso, la miró de soslayo.

-Zelda-, la llamó.

Ella lo miró tímidamente, esperando que continuara, atenta.

-Esta noche… yo… bueno. No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras, ya lo sabes.

-Ése es el punto que más nerviosa me ha tenido durante estos meses, Link, que no sé qué hacer.

Link la miró, blanco como el papel.

-¿El tema de la separación sigue en pie?- Preguntó musitando con fastidio.

-Sólo si tu así lo deseas, Link. No voy a obligarte a que te quedes conmigo.

Link, triste, la miró.

No quería separarse de ella, no ahora que eran amigos, muy buenos amigos, tan inseparables que parecían un matrimonio _**de verdad.**_

Ella cortó el contacto visual. Nerviosa, esperando una respuesta.

En un acto de valentía, se acercó a la joven y la tomó de las manos, plantándose frente a ella, devorándola con su fiera mirada azul, los ojos de una bestia.

La visión se le centró como por arte de magia en los labios color caramelo de Link, deseando saborear otra vez aquella sensación de posesión.

Link, sin embargo, la miraba a los ojos, discutiendo en su interior qué responder.

Sin poder evitarlo, la abrazó.

-Eres lo único que me queda aquí, Link-. Susurró ella, sin quererlo.

Habían perfumado a Link con aceite de Nardo, difuminado con el olor a bosque, era un olor animal y cautivante, que se hacía casi narcótico y voluptuoso para la joven, quien aspiraba su aroma rozando el estado de embriaguez.

-No voy a dejarte sola, Zelda, no después de esto-. Link se sintió enardecido por un momento consigo mismo al pronunciar lo que seguía-. No cuando te has convertido en mi mejor amiga.

-Te quiero mucho, Link-, pronunció ella entre el terciopelo del joven.

La apretó contra su cuerpo con delicadeza.

-No voy a dejarte.

Link besó el cuero cabelludo de la joven, que olía a frutas exquisitas.

Zelda, sintiéndose otra vez arrastrada por Link, depositó un pequeño beso en el hueco de la garganta del joven.

Él se estremeció ante tal contacto y la miró a los ojos, con las pupilas dilatadas, intensamente, con ganas de ella inexplicablemente.

-¡Link!- A lo lejos, les interrumpió una voz que buscaba al joven.

La reconoció, era la voz de Ilia.

Se separó de la chica castaña de pronto, asustado de sí mismo.

Entonces, miró a Zelda con horror.

Ella suspiró.

-No quiero que nos encuentre-, dijo de pronto, echándose a andar y tirando de ella.

-¿Porqué?

-No quiero verla-, susurró con voz grave.

Zelda tiró de su brazo y los metió a ambos en el laberinto de los jardines reales, ocultándose de Ilia, quien tiraba del joven pelirrojo que la acompañaba a sus cuestas jardín abajo.

Cuando la chica, sin percatarse, pasó por su lado, Zelda volvió a tirar de Link y ambos entraron en una intersección que al parecer no tenía salida.

Zelda susurró unas palabras y el aire fluctuó, abriendo una senda entre los muros de altos ramilletes del laberinto.

Link la miró impresionado.

-Entra-, le dijo mirándole sonriente-. Ahí no podrá encontrarte.

Link tiró de ella y la atrajo a él.

-Ven conmigo- susurró llevándola con él, senda adentro.

Al final del camino secreto, se hallaba unas escaleras empedradas, que descendían ocultándose en un camino de enredaderas en una cabaña medio enterrada en la maleza y la tierra.

-¿qué es éste lugar?- preguntó curioso.

Ella volvió a susurrar más palabras y la puerta de la cabaña, con un chirrido delicado se abrió sola.

Entonces le miró y tiró de las manos del chico hasta entrar en la pequeña casa, iluminada escasamente por los rayos de sol naranjas del atardecer.

Volvió a susurrar y la estancia quedó cerrada.

Link entonces la atrajo contra su pecho.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Zelda le dedicó media sonrisa con autosuficiencia, guardando silencio.

-Si nos quedamos aquí, no nos echarán en falta, ¿No?

-Éste lugar es mágico, Link.

-¿qué es este sitio?

-Estamos encerrados en el tiempo y el espacio, detenidos, ajenos al universo, hasta que yo diga que basta.

Link la miró extrañado.

-Cuando era pequeña y me sentía mal y sola creé este lugar para retroalimentar mi soledad, tal vez, no lo sé.

-¿es magia Sheikah?

Zelda asintió.

-Interesante.

-No sé, he sentido que puedo compartirlo contigo.

Link la volvió a mirar intensamente, sintiendo una presión descomunal en su ser.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-. Dijo él.

Zelda sonrió.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí cuanto quieras, ahí fuera el mundo está detenido, podemos retrasar esto cuanto quieras-, dijo ella riendo.

-¿Y si no es eso lo que quiero?- Preguntó él, con un tono de voz grave que hizo que a Zelda le temblaran las piernas.

-¿El qué?- Preguntó sin aire.

Link se percató de lo que acababa de decir y, tragando saliva, guardó silencio y desvió la mirada hacia la estancia.

Aquel parecía una estancia propia de un palacio de marfil, blanco como la nieve, adornados adoquines dorados cubrían el suelo y la luz crepuscular rebotaba naranja en el blanco puro del lugar.

Había una cama con un dosel grandioso, dorado, púrpura, blanco… aquellos eran sin duda los colores que para Link solían definir a Zelda.

Observó también una mesa de té con sus correspondientes sillas.

-¿Solías quedarte mucho aquí, no?

-Sí, me gustaba estar sola.

-Ahora no lo estás.

\- No he dicho que me guste, he dicho que me gustaba.

Zelda estuvo a punto de confesarse de nuevo, pero, otra vez, no se vio capaz.

Entonces volvieron a mirarse a los ojos en un momento de silencio y, Link con la mirada, le pidió permiso para besarla.

En respuesta ella cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia él, encantada. Pero las manos fuertes de Link la detuvieron.

-Aguarda, Zelda-. Pronunció él, con voz firme, haciéndole abrir los ojos. Sus manos entonces procedieron a envolver el rostro menudo de la chica, apenas rozando con los pulgares el rostro de la chica-. No voy a dejarte, nunca. Seré tu esposo, seré tu amigo.

Ella sonrió, conforme.

-No me iré de tu lado jamás, Link. Pero tampoco te detendré si quieres irte.

-No lo entiendes, Zelda… No quiero estar con _ella_ , quiero estar contigo.

Zelda se sonrojó tanto que podía notar su rostro arder bajo las palmas de Link, relajó el rostro y cerró los ojos, suspirando.

Entonces, Link la besó, suave y delicadamente.

El beso, lejos de ser pasional, le arrancó un enfermizo suspiro a la reina del alma.

De pronto Link reparó en como la estancia, tras sus párpados cerrados se teñía de una Luz etérea y blanca y se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Observó cómo rosas florecían en los papeles pintados de las paredes, siendo casi mágico, cómo las enredaderas trepaban por el grandioso dosel del lecho, como las rosas se deshacían en pétalos que caían sobre la cama, de un color blanco puro.

Link cerró los ojos y se separó de la chica al rato.

Zelda suspiró, a punto de desfallecer.

Quiso confesarse de nuevo, pero otra vez, no se vio capaz.

-Esta noche, si por mí es, quiero entregarme a ti como esposa, Link-, pronunció a duras penas.

Un destello fugaz brilló en los ojos de Link, un destello de esperanza, esperanza de ser aceptado pero, no queriendo admitirlo.

-Zel, yo no quiero que te sientas obligada.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, Link, te has convertido en el único amigo que tengo. Si tengo algo que perder, ¿qué mejor que perderlo contigo?

-¿Y si aparece alguien mejor?

Temor, Link vio miedo en los ojos de Zelda.

-¿Y si nunca aparece, Link? ¿Y si me quedo sola?

Desvió la mirada, con el esófago tan tenso que parecía una cuerda de equilibrio.

-Esos deleznables del consejo… metiéndote esas tonterías en la cabeza…

-Link-, Zelda tragó saliva, armándose de valor y estirando el cuello, rozando sus labios con los de Link, hablando en susurros-. No me dejes.

La estrechó de nuevo con fuerza contra sí, sintiendo el martillear de ambos corazones chocar.

Se preguntó si aquello estaba bien.

Eran amigos, sí.

Pero los amigos no se besaban a solas, los amigos no se demostraban así el cariño, los amigos no se decían aquellas cosas.

Subió una mano por la espalda de Zelda, llegando a sostener su cuello, acariciando el largo cabello castaño de la joven.

Link le acarició los labios rosados, ansiando más, tal vez, atraparlos con su boca, pero aguantando la presión, se quedó quieto, disfrutando del momento.

-Link-, suplicó ella-. Dime que me quieres, por favor, aunque no sea cierto, te ruego que me lo digas.

Link dudó de nuevo y se quedó callado un buen rato, dejando el ruego de Zelda en el aire, depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios de vez en cuando, haciéndose el distraído.

¿Por qué iba a ser mentira? Él la apreciaba muchísimo.

-Te quiero, Zel.

Ella suspiró aliviada y se recargó en sus labios otra vez, besándole de nuevo unas cuantas veces de manera distraída, al borde de las lágrimas tal vez.

Entonces la escena fue cambiando gradualmente.

Los inocentes besos distraídos se tornaron pasionales. Zelda, no pudiendo controlar sus manos, terminó acariciando el traje de terciopelo de Link desesperada, mientras él enredaba sus manos en la vaporosa tela del vestido.

Notó como la mano de link acunaba sus nalgas en cierto momento y, como si de fuego se tratara, apartó la mano, acariciando entonces su espalda.

Zelda, mordiéndole el labio inferior, se armó de valor y le agarró el trasero, apretando el cuerpo del chico contra el suyo propio.

Link se separó de ella, buscando aire, pero Zelda no le dio tregua y atacó el cuello de Link, haciéndolo retorcerse en gemidos, mientras mordía y besaba delicadamente.

-Vaya-, gimió con voz gutural-. No sabía que fuerais tan pasional, su alteza.

Zelda soltó una risita.

-Qué poco me conocéis, Sir Link.

El juego de princesa y caballero es a lo que ambos recurrían en contadas ocasiones, pero a Zelda no le disgustaba en absoluto.

-No me disgusta nada esta faceta suya, mi señora.

Zelda, borracha en pasión, desató un poco el pañuelo que adornaba el cuello de Link, dejando al descubierto el cuello del joven al completo.

Gruñó enfebrecida mientras besaba el cuello del joven y él, atreviéndose, acunaba en caricias delicadas el escote de ella, jugando en el borde de sus senos, amenazando con apretar aquellas curvas delicadas entre sus manos con pasión.

Zelda agarró las manos del joven y las apretó contra sus pechos, desesperada.

-No seáis cobarde, Sir Link-, dijo con voz ahogada-. Ahora os pertenezco.

Link comenzó a acariciar la maravillosa pedrería bordada en el vestido, que cubría los senos de Zelda. Haciéndola derretirse en gemidos, humedeciendo la ropa interior.

Entonces, sin poder más, estampó sus labios caramelo en el pecho de Zelda y comenzó a recorrerlo con fervor, sin poder detenerse, tirando delicadamente de la suave y porcelanosa piel de vez en cuando con sus dientes.

Zelda gimió.

-Guardemos algo para la noche de bodas, Sir Link-, dijo ella intentando respirar.

Él se separó de ella, enarcando una ceja.

-Su alteza es quien ha comenzado este jueguecito, si no recuerdo mal.

Ella sonrió y él fingió fastidio.

-Eso es irrelevante, sir Link, lo importante es quien remata el juego.

Link entonces la atrajo hacia él repentinamente, agarrándole del trasero y pegando al máximo las caderas de la chica a las suyas, haciéndole sentir la reacción que producía en él ella, dejándole claras las intenciones.

-Entonces esta noche yo tampoco seré benevolente, su alteza.

Sonrió con malicia y se perdió en sus ojos color océano.

-Tal vez no sea tan malo ser dominada en lugar de dominar de vez en cuando.

Link, en un arrebato la besó en la boca con furia, haciéndola sentir un cervatillo desvalido entre sus brazos.

Ella disfrutó de su lado animal, gimiendo bajo la boca del joven.

Cuando se separaron, buscando aire, se miraron a los ojos.

Ambos habían tomado la misma decisión pero… ¿podrían ellos con todo lo que suponía?

 **HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES.**

 **PRIMERO, DISCULPAD LA TARDANZA (HE COMENZADO A TRABAJAR Y ENTRE ESO Y EL COSPLAY A PENAS TENGO TIEMPO, LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO)**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HABÉIS DEJADO VUESTRA REVIEW Y HABÉIS ESPERADO ESTE CAPÍTULO**

 **EN ESPECIAL A "kamilatancha06, SakuraXD, Ghostaz y a mi queridísima y veneradísima Goddess Artemiss"**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRAS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DEL CAPÍTULO.**

 **ESPERO PODER SACAR MÁS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR.**

 **MUCHOS BESITOS A TODOS Y RECORDAD QUE VUESTRAS REVIEWS ME ANIMAN MUCHO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y ME INSPIRAN, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y MUCHOS BESITOS A TODOS!**

 **NO OLVIDÉIS DECIRME LO QUE OPINÁIS DEL CAP!**

 **YUMIVIGO.**


	6. Compañera Eterna

**Compañera Eterna**

Link olía a bosque, a menta, a romero y a tomillo, también lo habían perfumado con aceites esenciales y a Zelda aquel olor le parecía una pérdida de sentidos.

Dibujaba con sus dedos en el cuerpo del joven, elegantemente vestido, como si su cuerpo fuera un lienzo en los que tanto le gustaba pintar cuando era más jovenzuela.

La besaba, acariciando descaradamente la tela del precioso vestido de novia que se ceñía al cuerpo de la reina, desesperado, queriendo mucho más.

Sus labios se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, respirando agitadamente y sonrojados.

-Link… yo…

El chico la interrumpió, agarrando su cuello y acariciando sus labios con los pulgares.

-Zelda…- susurró con voz grave, llevando una mano al cierre del vestido de la chica y jugueteando con este, mirándola a los ojos con las pupilas muy dilatadas.

La joven pensó en que jamás había visto aquella mirada en otra persona, profunda y fiera, pero dulce y herida.

-La primera vez que te vi, Zelda, observé una expresión tan triste en tus ojos, tan dolida, que se me encogió el corazón en el pecho… No sé, puede que pienses que es una locura, pero en el fondo de mi corazón me prometí a mí mismo que haría cambiar aquella expresión en tus ojos.

Zelda no dijo nada, solo se quedó callada, mirándole.

-No quiero que pienses que es mentira, Zel, te hablo de corazón… Poco a poco, cuando recuperaste tu reino, mientras estuve viviendo aquí aquella luz volvió a tus ojos. Pero poco después, cuando me fui para no regresar aquella luz volvió a marcharse…

No creas que no me he dado cuenta de eso, Zel. Por eso, necesito preguntarte, ¿Eres feliz estando aquí conmigo? ¿Eres feliz siendo mi esposa?

-Link-, profirió ella-. Yo… creo… que quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado. No sé, te parecerá raro, pero… no quiero estar con otra persona que no seas tú. El resto de relaciones me parecen una pérdida de tiempo.

La miró sorprendido.

-¿Me quieres, Zel?

Ella le golpeó el hombro con la mano del revés, fingiendo enfado.

-Eres un necio, preguntándome eso-, soltó-. Te amo, Link. Eres mi amigo y mi compañero eterno y no quiero separarme de ti.

Link sonrió, robándole el aliento a Zelda.

-Quiero hacerte el amor.

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora.

Zelda, con la mente nublada lo besó desesperada, metiéndole las manos bajo aquellos ropajes que no hacían más que molestarla.

La piel de Link era suave y estaba marcada en arañazos, cicatrices y marcas de batalla. Zelda acarició cada pliegue, cada curva y cada hendidura, desesperando al chico que luchaba con su consciencia para mantenerse en la tierra.

Nadie nunca lo había tocado de esa manera, nadie jamás lo había besado así. Nunca le habían hecho sentir así.

¿Amigos? ¿Los amigos hacían eso?

Link tiró de la falda del vestido de Zelda hacia arriba y descubrió sus piernas debajo del voluptuoso cancán.

Eran dos columnas finas y firmes, que se estremecían ante el tacto de Link.

Zelda chasqueó los dedos y la ropa exterior de ambos desapareció.

Link se separó de su boca y la miró impresionado.

Ella arqueó una ceja con suficiencia.

-Mi mundo, mis reglas.

Link le agarró el trasero y estrujó las caderas de ella contra su construcción masculina, dejándole claras sus intenciones a la chica.

Ella, gimoteando, volvió a su boca, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

La ropa interior de Zelda consistía en un complejo corsé de encaje color crema que sujetaban sus pechos y cintura, unas finísimas braguitas del mismo tejido que, pobres, apenas dejaban a la imaginación de Link y unas medias que se sujetaban a unos ligueros, todo lleno de pedrería la hacía brillar deseable y arrebatadora.

El cabello castaño caía suelto y desordenado por su cuerpo.

Link sintió su miembro palpitar dentro de sus apretados calzones de algodón que comenzaban a molestarle.

Gruñó, besándola de nuevo y alzándola en peso sobre sus caderas.

Zelda arqueó la espalda entre los brazos de Link, y éste aprovechó el momento para comenzar a dejar un rastro de besos húmedos por la piel de su cuello y clavícula.

Clavó las uñas en la ancha espalda del chico, desesperada, buscando aire que creía faltarle.

-Dime que me quieres, Link-. Susurró ella.

Con delicadeza y entre besos, la tumbó en la cama y se posicionó sobre ella.

-Te quiero-, dijo, besándole el cuello, borracho en el suave olor de la reina.

Con manos delicadas, comenzó a desatar el complejo corsé, dejando un beso y un te amo sobre la piel que iba quedando poco a poco al descubierto.

Cuando abrió la entretelada tela sobre el pecho de ella, descubriendo su busto, se quedó maravillado observándola.

Aquella imagen era digna de una diosa, no de una mortal.

No la merecía.

Los amigos no hacían eso.

Los amigos no sentían eso.

Gruñó, apretando su hombría contra la encharcada braguita de ella y la besó sediento de su saliva.

Cuando se separaron la miró a los ojos y le acarició los cabellos que caían sobre su frente, ondulados, retirándoselos.

-Sé mi esposa-. Dijo, borracho en ella.

Ella rio atontada, perdida en la mirada opalina de él.

-Ya soy tu esposa.

-No me dejes jamás.

-Nunca.

Link la abrazó y tuvo la maravillosa sensación de estar piel a piel con ella. Suspiró, porque en su interior un sentimiento añejo despertó. Un sentimiento maravilloso que se revolvía.

No, eso definitivamente no lo hacían los amigos, pero no quería admitirlo.

Aquello no estaba bien tampoco, pero no quería admitirlo.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo?

Ella suspiró, acariciándole la espalda delicadamente, disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación.

-Ojalá pudiera darte todo lo que alguien como tu merece, Link.

La apretó más contra él, loco en desesperación por hacerla suya y tragando saliva, acariciando la espalda de la chica con las palmas abiertas, absorbiendo el olor de tu pelo.

-Soy un simple aldeano que no merece nada.

No la merecía, jamás sería merecedor de ella.

Pero quiso ser egoísta por una vez.

La volvió a recostar a su merced en la cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello, la clavícula, el pecho. Comenzó a morder los botones rosados que adornaban su busto suavemente, haciendo que la chica se retorciera de placer y pegara sus caderas a las de él.

Zelda calló un te amo mientras Link acariciaba su torso desnudo.

Se quedó quieta, agarrando las sábanas. Quería ceñirse a lo que le habían dicho las experimentadas doncellas que habían hablado con ella: "Su ahora majestad debe darle permiso para poder tocarle".

Link, con una punzada de culpabilidad, agarró las manos de la joven y las puso sobre la piel descubierta de su propio cuerpo.

-Te quiero mucho, Zelda, no te sientas obligada a seguir sus estúpidas reglas. Quiero que seas feliz.

Ella sonrió mirándole a los ojos.

-Estar contigo es lo que me da alegría, Link.

Los amigos sentían aquello, sí, eso sí.

Pero Los amigos no sentían unas irrefrenables ganas de besar a la persona que decía aquello. Al menos hasta donde Link entendía.

No se lo pensó mucho cuando entre besos, mordiscos y caricias le quitó las delicadas braguitas a Zelda, no se lo pensó mucho cuando comenzó a tocarla y ella se derramó sobre las sábanas revueltas, mojándolo todo.

Link no pensaba, solo sentía.

Sentía a Zelda derramándose en la sábanas, retorciéndose bajo su tacto, la sentía cerca, más cerca que nunca, pero no lo suficiente.

Link por supuesto había tenido algún tipo de contacto de ese estilo con su ex compañera antes, pero jamás había sobrepasado aquella línea. Nunca había sentido lo que ahora sentía.

De pronto en su mente realizó que ahora Ilia era su ex compañera, que ya no estaría con ella jamás, y que deseaba no volver a estarlo.

Qué cruel, pensó, ella lo estaba buscando y él con otra mujer.

No le importó.

Para Zelda todo, absolutamente todo era nuevo.

Bajo el contacto experto del joven se deshizo y llegó al clímax un par de veces, la primera fue suave. En la segunda, Link le había introducido los dedos y jugueteado con el botón de su feminidad. El orgasmo llegó brutal y empapó todo.

Se sentía húmeda y caliente.

Hablando de la intimidad de la regente podía deducirse que jamás había ensuciado su propia pureza (lo cual era obvio en una joven que jamás había estado interesada en chicos en aquella edad), pero se equivocaban. Zelda pensaba demasiado en Link y de una forma muy poco propia a veces. Despertaba sudada muchas noches entre las sábanas, imaginándose al rubio tocándola como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento, llenándola con su cuerpo, haciendo que la joven se despertara sedienta de placer y obligándola a buscar maneras de calmar ese deseo carnal y pecaminoso. Pero no podía compararse a la sensación que sentía en aquel instante.

Ni los sueños ni su imaginación se le acercaba en absoluto.

Link entonces se quitó de encima y agarrándola de las caderas la puso sobre él.

Ella, frenética, empujaba su humedad contra el gran bulto que se formaba en los calzones del chico, mojándolos con su flujo.

Link le besaba el cuello a la joven, desesperado y ella correspondía mordiéndole el pescuezo delicadamente y tirándole del cabello al joven entre gemidos.

Link no podría soportarlo mucho más si seguían en ese ritmo.

Leyendo la mirada de Link, Zelda le quitó los calzones.

Se abrazó al cuerpo del chico, mareada e impresionada.

-No tengas miedo, Zel-. Dijo-, no voy a hacerte nada que no quieras.

Lo miró a los ojos.

Hinchó el pecho.

Ya estaba, no tenía nada más que perder.

Zelda se sentó sobre la construcción de Link, llenándose de él repentinamente.

Le dolió.

La sensación era nueva y extraña, sin embargo no se quejó ni un ápice.

Link se quedó quieto, callado y mirando al techo de la estancia, perdido en Zelda. Cerró los ojos.

Ella comenzó a moverse, acostumbrándose a la invasión de Link en su cuerpo, al rato dejó de sentir dolor y apretaba más las caderas contra el joven, quien solo atinaba a agarrarse a las húmedas sábanas y retorcerse bajo el contacto que había establecido con Zelda.

Salvajemente, tomó a Zelda de la cintura y le dio la vuelta a la situación.

Zelda gimoteó como un gatito pidiendo cariño.

Entonces él comenzó a moverse con mayor precisión dentro de ella, despacio y potente, invadiéndola por completo mientras se deshacía en caricias y besos sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

Una nueva sensación invadió a Zelda, una sensación arcana y lejana pero a la vez real, pues no solamente sentía un lazo carnal con Link, sino algo más potente, un lazo emocional y espiritual.

Los gemidos del chico eran delicias para los oídos de Zelda quien también le seguía la corriente. A veces había llegado a alzar la voz, tal vez gimiendo demasiado fuerte.

Link no pudo aguantar más el ritmo y comenzó a dar estocadas mucho más rápidas y fuertes, alzando las piernas de Zelda sobre sus hombros para llegar a lo más profundo de ella.

-Me voy a ir-, gimoteó él

Zelda lo agarró de las manos

-Yo también.

Y juntos se derramaron el uno en el otro, uniendo su esencia y su alma.

Link se desplomó junto a la chica al cabo de un rato y se abrazó a ella, besándole los hombros.

-Te quiero mucho, Link.

-Y yo a ti Zelda.

-¿Es tu primera vez?

Link se sonrojó ante la pregunta.

-Sí. ¿Y la tuya?-Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Ella se echó a reír.

-Obviamente. Antes de tu llegada era gracioso escuchar a la gente de la ciudadela cotillear que me acostaba con mil hombres y que luego los largaba de mi castillo.

-Vaya pueblo.

-Yo solo podría entregarme a alguien a quien realmente apreciara de verdad.

-¿Y me aprecias?

Zelda, sonrojada, se volvió a mirarle.

Tragó saliva, quería confesarse.

-¿Crees que no lo hago?

Link la abrazó contra su pecho desnudo y divertido le revolvió el pelo.

-Yo lo hago, Zel. Yo te quiero muchísimo.

Ella se incorporó un poco para mirar al chico bien a los ojos, zafándose ligeramente de su agarre.

-Bésame.

Tiró de ella hasta apretar los labios de ella contra los suyos y comenzó a devorarlos de manera salvaje, jugando con la lengua en el interior de su boca, ahogándola en un sentimiento abrumador.

Cuando se separaron les faltaba el aire, se miraron a los ojos, sonrojados y abrazados, piel con piel.

-Estoy agotado pero te volvería a hacer el amor, Zelda.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-No ha sido _hacer el amor_ , Link-. Soltó en un hilo de voz, apenada-. Ha sido tener sexo.

Él la miró a los ojos, confuso, porque sabía que en el fondo había comenzado a amarla desde el primer momento en que la vio.

-Creí que me querías, Zelda.

-No basta con querer, Link… Tienes que _amar_ a una persona.

-¿Y tú no me amas, Zel?

Ella tragó saliva.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Link?

-Estoy confuso Zelda. Lo que siento por ti jamás lo había sentido por nadie. A penas nos hemos estado conociendo y, sin embargo, siento que algo me une a ti. Eres mi mejor amiga, siento que eres _mi compañera eterna_.

Se sonrojó y hundió la cara en el pecho de Link, haciendo que sus propios cabellos ocultaran la sonrisa que le producían tales palabras.

-Entonces, quédate siempre a mi lado, Link.

- _Te lo prometo, Zelda._

 **BUENO CHICOS, ¿QUERÍAIS LEMON? PUES ALA, AHÍ TENÉIS.**

 **SIENTO MIL Y UNA VECES NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES, PERO ACABO DE COMENZAR LAS CLASES Y MI LINK Y YO ESTAMOS A TOPE CON LA ACTUACIÓN PARA EL CONCURSO DE COSPLAY (ESTOY TAAAAAAAAAN NERVIOSAAA)**

 **BUENO. LE DEDICO ESTE CAP A MIS QUERIDAS GODESS ARTEMISS Y SHELFU.**

 **Y COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR EL APOYO A GHOSTAZ, SAKURA XD Y A KAMILATANCHA06. GRACIAS POR ANIMARME A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **¡TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A LEO2008 POR COMENTAR!**

 **RECORDAD QUE ME ENCANTARÍA QUE ME DEJARAIS VUESTRA OPINIÓN EN LOS COMENTARIOS. QUE ME ANIMAN MIL A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, Y QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LO HABÉIS HECHO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!**

 **SALUDOS Y BESITOS A TODOS:**

 **YUMIVIGO**


	7. Contención rota

**Contención rota.**

Zelda le sonreía como nunca le había sonreído a nadie, de eso estaba seguro.

Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, su aliento chocaba con el suyo, los oídos le retumbaban.

Se habían entregado el uno al otro.

Link entonces, la miraba fascinado, observaba los pequeños hoyuelos que se le formaban alrededor de su sonrisa, como las pecas se le marcaban bajo el sonrojo.

Link sonrió sincero, derritiéndole el corazón a Zelda.

Volvían a pasear por los jardines de palacio después de haberse pasado horas perdidos el uno en el otro, en un tiempo pausado para el resto del mundo.

De pronto, Link se topó de frente con Ilia.

-¡Por fin te encuentro!- Sonrió la rubia.

-Hola Ilia- Saludó Zelda, tratando de poner una expresión solemne.

La rubia le torció la cara, maleducada.

El chico le frunció el ceño.

-Estaba preguntándome cuándo dejarás a ésta y volverás conmigo.

-Oh, vaya-, dijo Zelda-. Gracias.

-No estaba hablando contigo.

-¡Ya basta!- Sentenció Link alzando la voz-. Si queréis tiraros de los pelos, hacedlo, no tengo ningún inconveniente, pero Ilia, recuerda que estás hablando con la reina y el rey de Hyrule, muestra un mínimo de respeto.

Respecto a la pregunta anterior, me gustaría responderte con otra. ¿Cuándo dejarás de fingir que no te estás acostando con otro? ¿Cuándo deje a todo lo que tengo ahora y me quieras romper el corazón? Lo siento Ilia, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber qué tramas y no esperaba este comportamiento de ti. Ni hacia mí, ni hacia ese chico que tienes tan ilusionado. Tienes suerte que no tenga la mínima intención de decirle cuáles son tus intenciones, así que será mejor que te vayas, porque de momento, mi lugar está con Zelda, aquí, en palacio.

La joven de pelo castaño se sintió desubicada, en medio de una pelea de una ex pareja, sintiéndose culpable por amar a alguien que todavía se sentía confuso para con ella, sintiéndose culpable por haber roto aquella relación, sintiéndose culpable por haber hecho el amor con Link.

Él, sin embargo, asió la mano de Zelda con fuerza y dio la vuelta, andando a grandes zancadas, dejando a Ilia impresionada, plantada en medio de la bella vegetación del castillo.

Podía ver como las lágrimas se le escapaban al jovial chico por su bonito rostro, le escurrían por la cara, fuera de control.

Zelda se detuvo y tiró del brazo de Link, deteniéndolo también y abrazándolo en el mismo acto.

Link se asió a su espalda.

Había terminado, se había enfrentado a Ilia y aquella relación tan larga se había roto. Ya no tenía por qué sentirse culpable, pero se sentía herido, Ilia se había comportado mal, y él le pagó con la misma moneda.

-Nunca lograré reemplazar a Ilia, Link-, susurró Zelda entre el aterciopelado pecho del chico-. Pero yo jamás dejaré de estar contigo.

Link la tomó por los hombros y la hizo mirarle a los ojos, brillantes y vidriosos.

-No quiero que pienses que hemos hecho el amor por despecho, Zelda. No quiero que reemplaces a nadie.

Zelda asintió con la cabeza y le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares al chico.

Era un momento íntimo y real, un momento tan efímero que a Zelda parecía que el rubio se le iba a escapar de entre las palmas de las manos de un momento a otro y, de pronto, se sintió a gusto como nunca antes.

Quiso confesarse de nuevo, pero no se vio capaz.

-Un día de estos-, dijo sonrojada-. He de confiarte un secreto.

La miró extrañado, con energías renovadas.

-¿Cuál?

Zelda se estiró para encerrar los labios de Link entre los suyos en un beso fugaz.

-Si te lo dijera, dejaría de ser un secreto.

Link la estrechó entre sus brazos, apachurrándola contra su pecho, suspirando.

El aliento de él chocó contra la piel desnuda de su cuello, haciendo que los pelos se le pusieran de punta.

Se separó de él, creyéndose incapaz de controlar las emociones y sensaciones que sentía.

-Será mejor que volvamos.

Aquel convite era extraño, ajetreado y lujoso.

Pero las horas pasaron y el festejo remató entrada ya la madrugada.

Zelda temblaba a las puertas de sus ahora aposentos, los que compartiría con Link. El consejo y gran parte del séquito y algún que otro primo, duque y heredero esperaba tras la puerta, escudriñando el cuerpo de la chica, negando con la cabeza y chismoseando

Ella, a penas cubierta por una bata, había mudado la ropa interior a una mil veces más provocativa y sensual. Se sentía incómoda.

Link, por su parte, aguardaba en el lecho conyugal, ataviado de algún tipo de túnica real.

Él prefería dormir en calzones de algodón, pero la realidad de ser rey estaba muy lejos de la comodidad que había tenido.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Zelda entró en el cuarto, con la mirada asustada, buscó a Link, quien, conciliador, sentado en la cama, le sonrió.

Ella se sentó a su lado y el séquito rodeó la cama.

Perícleo se acercó a ellos y bendiciendo la unión, cerró las cortinas pesadas que rodeaban la cama.

Zelda suspiró, ante el silencio que se formó.

Estaba tan nerviosa que sintió que la cama temblaba con ella.

Link también estaba temblando.

-Apelo al derecho de intimidad-, dijo entonces Zelda.

Link pudo oír los pasos de la gente, como poco a poco, abandonaban el cuarto en silencio y al final, escuchó la puerta cerrándose.

Zelda entonces suspiró, se levantó de la cama y echó un vistazo fuera de las cortinas.

Efectivamente, no había nadie.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Link, quien la miraba intrigado.

-Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca-, rio ella.

Link suspiró también.

-Casi me ocurre lo mismo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Yo me voy a quitar esta cosa tan incómoda.

Y, tiró de la túnica. Zelda se sonrojó, avergonzada, reparando entonces en el cuerpo de Link con todo detalle, ligeramente musculado y marcado por las batallas. Los pliegues de su piel se fundían en la musculada espalda, y los huesos de la cadera se perdían bajo los calzones de algodón.

-Vaya, Zel, no me mires así-. Dijo mirando la prenda entre sus manos-. Vas a hacer que me dé un infarto.

Ella desvió la vista y, avergonzada, se deshizo de la bata y se fue al lado contrario del lecho, quedando de espaldas a Link, en silencio, sin decir nada.

Suspiró, se sentía avergonzada sin saber por qué y al mismo tiempo se sentía a gusto.

Entonces, sintió el tacto cálido de Link asiéndola contra su espalda, como había hecho el día anterior en el comedor, abrazándola por la espalda, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Zelda no podía controlarse más, así que giró el rostro para atrapar los labios de Link en un beso tímido pero hambriento.

Entonces Link perdió los papeles y se tiró sobre el colchón, llevándose a Zelda sobre él.

La chica hundía los dedos en el cabello rubio de él, desesperada, acariciándole.

Se querían, se apreciaban y así se lo demostraban.

Entonces, agotados, se miraron a los ojos.

-Zelda-. Dijo Link con voz ronca, tomándole el rostro-. Es como si llevara una eternidad esperándote.

Ella se abrazó al cuerpo del chico, y él suspiró, se quedó en silencio, sopesando qué contestar, hasta que Link la interrumpió.

-Mi bisabuelo… él amaba a la princesa Zelda de aquella época… tú... ¿leíste la carta?

Zelda sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

-La princesa se suicidó, mí bis abuelo y ella habían discutido y creyó que no le quedaba nada. La princesa Zelda estaba casada con un príncipe de un reino cercano que era estéril y, cuando se dieron cuenta de que mi abuela no era hija del príncipe desterraron a la niña a la provincia humana de Latoan, donde vivía una amiga de mi bisabuelo, Malon.

La carta era para mi abuela, decía que lo sentía, que lo habían enviado a guerrear en primera Línea y que aquello era una muerte segura. Por suerte mi abuela era apenas un bebé y siempre creyó ser hija de Malon, y esa carta nunca llegó a sus manos.

-Es muy triste-, dijo Zelda abrazándole.

-Más allá de esto, siento como si esta historia fuera mía, Zelda, como si fuera nuestra… Llámame loco, pero me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo al estar a tu lado.

-Link, no exageres.

-Zelda, llevo toda una eternidad esperándote.

Ella se quedó en silencio, mirándole a los ojos.

Entonces la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Diosas, Zelda-. Suspiró con fuerza-. No tienes ni idea de lo que siento cuando estoy a tu lado. Es todo tan, tan, tan intenso. Es como cuando te acercas a una hoguera y tienes temor a quemarte, es como si te fueras a ir en cualquier momento. No me dejes jamás, Zelda. Nunca.

Ella depositó un beso en el pecho del chico.

-Jamás.

Entonces sellaron la promesa con un beso.

-Te quiero, Zelda-, soltó-. Creo que te quiero.

Ella, sonrojada, desvió la mirada y se dejó caer en el pecho del chico. La adornada corsetería le apretaba y se sentía mareada, pero empezaba a dudar si era causa de la opresión o por las palabras de Link.

-Yo también, Link, yo también te quiero mucho.

Zelda hambrienta de amor, comenzó a besar a Link.

Él correspondió a todo, hasta que no pudo más y, para beneficio de Zelda, le quitó aquel dichoso ceñidor.

Respiró profundo, agitada.

-Esa cosa me estaba ahogando.

Link se sonrió sobre su piel y la besó.

-De nada.

Y así, silenciosamente volvieron a enredarse el uno en el otro, pretiriendo el cómo y porqué habían llegado a aquel punto sin retorno.

Zelda no pensaba, todo aquello llegaba a un extremo tan irracional que evitaba pensar en el resto.

Y Link… Link en el fondo deseaba olvidar la mitad de él y volver a dibujarse a si mismo de nuevo en Zelda. Como si él quisiera que ella se volviera su pasado su presente y su futuro.

Sin mucho más que hacer, ambos se quedaron dormidos, desnudos, una en los brazos del otro, pretendiendo actuar lo más normal posible, hasta que, muy entrada la madrugada, casi al rozar el alba, Link despertó.

Soltó a Zelda con extremo mimo y se levantó de la cama despacio, vistiéndose de un tirón unos pantalones de algodón doblados al lado del lecho, limpios que cubrían el suelo.

La regente fue interrumpida en su sueño al notar el cambio de temperatura sobre su cuerpo, miró a Link en la oscuridad del cuarto, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Te has desvelado?

Link se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos al pelo, inclinándose sobre sí mismo, apoyando los codos en las piernas y el cuero cabelludo en la palma de sus manos.

Suspiró.

Zelda se incorporó y se abrazó a él.

-Tengo frío.

Él, en un silente gesto, la rodeó con un brazo y atrajo el cuerpo desnudo de Zelda a su piel templada.

-Llevo tiempo enamorado de ti-. Sentenció él entonces.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Zelda suspiró.

-¿Has soñado algo raro?-Preguntó ella, sonriéndole con tenuidad.

-He soñado contigo, Zelda, como cada noche después del día en que te conocí.

-Link, no exageres.

La miró a los ojos, muy serio, casi tanto que a Zelda le dio miedo. Entonces supo que no mentía.

-Te juro, Zelda, que esto no es una plétora-, dictaminó él-. Te aseguro que he soñado contigo, con miles de vidas pasadas a tu lado desde que te conocí.

-Pero Ilia…

-Deja a Ilia y a su tontedad de lado, Zel.

quería engañarme a mí mismo, quería ver de lo que yo mismo era capaz de hacer para ignorar este extraño sentimiento que tengo cada vez que estoy cerca de ti. Quería ignorar que tu alma y la mía llevan siglos unidas.

Zelda, callada, depositó un suave beso en la comisura de la boca de Link, tímida y reacia a cualquier contacto demasiado carnal, porque lo que había dicho había sido tan bonito e irreal que la mismísima chica estaba a punto de pellizcarse a sí misma para asegurarse de que no era un sueño.

-Querido Link, si tus sentimientos son reales, quisiera que me aceptaras como tu única amante, quisiera confesar que yo también he tenido sentimientos por ti desde hace bastante tiempo y, que he soñado contigo de una manera parecida-. Se sonrojó entonces-, bueno, y de otras maneras también.

Link se echó a reir quedamente.

-No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, Zelda.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Me han criado así.

Entonces Zelda se zafó del agarre de Link y alcanzó una fina bata de gasa semitransparente y se la puso, sin atársela del todo.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría investigar más sobre nosotros y los anteriores portadores de la trifuerza.

Ella asintió.

-Así lo haremos, pero ahora, a dormir.

 **BUENO QUERIDOS LECTORES, CREO QUE CON ESTO ES TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODO HASTA LA INTRODUCCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL DE ESTE FIC, QUE EN REALIDAD ES MÁS INTRINCADA DE LO QUE TODOS CREÉIS.**

 **AL FIN LINK SE HA DECLARADO, ¿QUÉ PASARÁ AHORA?**

 **YA VERÉIS. YA VERÉIS.**

 **BUENO, VENGO A HABLAROS AHORA DE UN PROYECTO DICIEMBRIL MUY BONITO Y SE TRATA DE ADAPTAR UNO DE VUESTROS CUENTOS FAVORITOS AL ZELINK, YO ESPERO PUBLICAR EL MÍO PRONTO, OS GUSTARÍA HACER LO MISMO?**

 **DEJÁDMELO EN LAS REVIEWS!**

 **Muchísimas gracias a mis queridas Goddess Artemiss, Shelfu y SakuraXD por sus reviews y espero que este cap os guste! Besotes!**

 **Yumivigo**


	8. Amantes

**Amantes.**

Aquella noche, había sentido su cuerpo más humano que nunca, aquella noche, las manos de Hylia rozaban la piel de su amado como si rozara su alma.

Link, el héroe mortal, la hacía suya, arrastrándola en el vaivén de caderas, introduciéndose en ella con ternura y pasión, haciéndole sentirse como cualquier otra mujer.

Al despertar aquella mañana, con el otro lado de su lecho todavía tibio a causa de la reciente partida de Link, la diosa sabía que aquella noche había sido la última.

-Prometo dejar mi inmortalidad, para poderme presentar como una humana ante ti la próxima vez que nos veamos, Link.

Hylia abrió los ojos y, cegada por la blancura del lugar donde se encontraba, apretó sus manos contra el pequeño frasco que llevaba entre ellas.

Era el alma del héroe caído, Link

Rubio, manchado de su propia sangre y de la de la bestia, yacía el joven en el suelo, bajo toda aquella capa de nubes.

Hylia se había quedado con él allí, donde solo quedaban ella, el cuerpo inerte de Link, y un puñado de Sheikah.

Pronto lo dejaría todo, pronto se uniría a Link… Pero antes, debía cumplir con otro cometido.

Guiar al héroe.

Zelda se despertó, Link respiraba pausadamente a su lado, tranquilo y dócil. La luz del sol golpeaba su torso desnudo dulcemente, iluminándolo.

Suspiró. Podría acostumbrarse cada mañana a esas vistas, es más, en su interior, se sentía ligeramente a gusto al ver al joven así.

Se le cortó la respiración cuando Link abrió los ojos y, con una sonrisa en los labios, atrajo el cuerpo de la chica al suyo.

-Buenos días, Zelda.

Suspiró por fin, acomodándose en el pecho de él.

-Hola Link.

Le acarició los cabellos color chocolate y la besó en los labios.

-¿Has dormido bien?

Se encogió de hombros en respuesta, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, actuando ser lo más adulta posible, y es que con la luz del sol, los ojos de Link, el cuerpo desnudo de Link, el pelo de Link, desprendía una tesitura totalmente distinta.

Hoy nadie les molestaría hasta muy entrado el mediodía y por la posición del sol, Zelda supo que no eran más de las 10 de la mañana.

Estiró el cuello y besó al joven en los labios.

Link, tratando de ser comedido, la agarró por las caderas, arrastrándola lo más posible hacia él.

-Te ves hermosa hoy-, dijo, sonrojado.

Zelda lo besó a falta de palabras, ahogándolo y enredando su lengua con la de él.

-En realidad, acabo de mentir-, dijo Link, al separarse de ella-. Todos los días te ves hermosa.

Siguieron besándose y dándose calor, las caricias delicadas de Link en la espalda le robaban el aire y el alma a Zelda, quien se dedicaba a morder el labio inferior de Link y a restregarse contra su esposo.

Sin saber cómo, Link le había quitado la finísima bata de gasa a Zelda, aquella bata que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Ella, sin siquiera importarle su propia desnudez, apretó sus caderas contra las de él con fuerza, sintiendo la hombría de Link presionando su abdomen, haciéndola enloquecer. Quería volver a sentir a Link siendo suyo.

Despistadamente, el joven comenzó a depositar besos húmedos por el cuello de la chica, que se retorcía entre sus brazos, apretando delicadamente los muslos de Zelda entre sus dedos.

Todos creían que Zelda era una mujer fría, amargada, y solitaria. Pero no era así: Zelda era alegre, pasional y cariñosa, sabía sonreír cuando se debía… solo que a veces era algo tímida. Link lo sabía, y cada día ella se lo demostraba día tras día.

Ella era diferente, diferente a Ilia, diferente a Midna, diferente a todas… ella era especial, era todo lo contrario a él: Tan calmada, tranquila y benevolente. Risueña, alegre y leal, incapaz de pisar una hormiga… Tan humilde que Link no comprendía cómo podía vivir en un palacio.

Nervioso, se le encogió el estómago en una sensación que jamás había sentido… Zelda se retorcía entre sus brazos y pedía más cariño de su parte… más cariño de Link.

Le acariciaba con los labios y mordisqueaba la piel de su cuello mientras ella metía sus manos debajo del pantaloncillo de Link, desesperada.

-No creí que fueras tan salvaje-. Pronunció él con voz grave.

Ella hizo un mohín.

-Fue a hablar el hombre lobo.

Link, a modo de venganza, le mordió el rosado botón que adornaba la cima de su busto izquierdo.

-Te voy a dar yo a ti hombre lobo.

-Si, por favor-. Pronunció ella sin apenas aire.

Zelda lo desnudó de un tirón y se posicionó en la hombría de Link.

-Me vas a matar, Zelda…

Sonrió.

-Hazlo ya, Link.

Y de un golpe, esta vez fue él quien se adentró en ella.

Zelda arqueó la espalda, pegándose a Link, gimoteando.

Él, muy lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, haciéndola desesperar.

La luz del sol chocaba dorada contra las costillas de Link, a contraluz tras las finas cortinas que rodeaban el lecho nupcial, Zelda creyó estar viendo a un Dios fiero, de Brillantes cabellos y esculpidos músculos en el éxtasis embriagador de la lujuria. Se relamió los labios contemplando como se movía, como el pelo le caía salvajemente por la frente, como poco a poco, ella se iba desdibujando en él hasta fusionarse.

Se derramó sobre las sábanas, alcanzando el punto álgido de la presión cuando Link comenzaba a acariciarle el botón de su feminidad con los dedos.

Link la sometía despacio y con fuerza, llenando al completo su ser, haciéndola sentir viva. La reina volvió a llegar al orgasmo otra vez, cuando él comenzó a ser más intenso en su hacer, arrastrándola lentamente a los placeres de la vida de casada.

Entonces tan perlado en sudor como si acabase de correr una maratón, y con el aire faltándole en los pulmones se vació en ella, llenando todo de su cálida semilla, que Zelda recibió con gusto, pegándose al cuerpo húmedo de Link y Gimiendo y tirándole de los pelos muy delicadamente, hundiendo las uñas en la piel de la espalda.

Después de un par de estocadas más, se dejó caer agotado al lado de ella.

-Te quiero, Zelda.

Ella estiró la mano y le acarició el pelo.

-Y yo a ti, Link.

Había sido tan fuerte, tan lento… tan… distinto a lo de ayer.

Zelda sintió taquicardias, ¿acaso eso era hacer el amor? ¿Acaso algo había cambiado en ambos?

-Ha sido más intenso que lo de ayer.

La besó en los labios y luego la miró a los ojos.

-Será porque hoy te quiero más que ayer.

Se sonrojó.

-Eres un tonto.

-Soy tu esposo.

Las mariposas en el estómago de Zelda habían subido por el esófago y le estaban golpeando en la garganta, haciéndole un nudo, explotando, queriendo salir todas a la vez.

-Te amo.

La abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, Zelda.

Zelda disfrutaba de las caricias y el cariño de Link, tan cálido y delicado que despertaban en ella deseos oscuros.

Los minutos pasaron tranquilamente hasta que Zelda decidió levantarse, debían partir aquella misma tarde, así que ambos decidieron darse un baño.

Para sorpresa de Link, las sirvientas les habían dejado el baño preparado sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta… qué vergüenza… ¿Los habrían visto? Esperó que hubieran entrado por la puerta del baño y no desde el cuarto directamente.

Sonrojado, observó la figura de Zelda empaparse con un cubo pequeño, vertiéndoselo por su cuerpo desnudo.

Zelda era una mujer hermosa, de delicadas curvas y la piel tan clara que le daba envidia a la porcelana.

Le miró disimuladamente mientras caminaba tembloso hacia ella.

-No tengas vergüenza, Link.

Se rascó la nuca.

-Lo siento, Zel, eres demasiado atractiva… tu cuerpo… es excepcional.

Ella se echó a reír.

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte.

Silencio.

Link se metió en el barreño y la abrazó por detrás, arrimándola a su cuerpo desnudo, empapándose en el dulce olor a jabón que desprendía.

-Quiero tener un hijo contigo-, dijo besándole los hombros a la chica-. Quiero ser el padre del fruto de tu vientre.

Zelda, mareada, se perdió en la intensidad de las palabras de Link.

-Eres un pícaro-, dijo cuando él le retiró el pelo y comenzó a besarla por el cuello.

-Y tú no dejas de provocarme

Agarró uno de los pechos de Zelda en su mano y se dedicó a hacerle caricias en su intimidad bajo el agua.

Al cabo de un rato, Zelda soltó un suspiro fuerte y se dejó arrastrar nuevamente hacia el orgasmo…

¿Qué había tomado Link? Si seguía así no creía poder controlarse en ningún otro momento y tenía que tomar responsabilidades.

-Vas a volverme loca, Link.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Tú lo haces conmigo.

Silencio, besos, y más caricias y gemidos, que tiñeron el ambiente del color de la lujuria.

-Estás increíble-, dijo ella trenzándose el pelo ante el espejo.

Link, ataviado de un intrincado chaleco de terciopelo malva a juego con las ropas reales de Zelda y unos pantalones ajustados color beige, el florete real ceñido al cinto y botas de piel, la observaba desde el marco de la puerta, arqueando una ceja.

-No me acostumbro a esta ropa…

Zelda lo miró nada más terminar la tarea.

-No te preocupes, si gustas-. Dijo, pellizcándole el trasero al pasar por su lado-. Puedes andar desnudo los próximos siete días… a mí no va a importarme.

La siguió con la mirada, sonrojado, auto-infundiéndose valor. A veces Zelda podía ser muy directa, él también quería serlo.

-Sólo si tú me acompañas.

Ella se echó a reír mientras se ataviaba con las hombreras y la corona y caminaba hacia la puerta, guiñándole un ojo.

-Ya veremos, su majestad-, dijo entre risitas-. Ahora… por qué no bajamos a reponer fuerzas… Me muero de hambre.

Desayunaron tranquilamente bajo las atentas miradas de la criada que atendía la mesa… tratando de actuar lo más fríamente que podían.

La criada tenía el ojo puesto sobre lo galante que se veía Link, cosa que él desconocía, pero la propia reina de Hyrule supo reconocer enseguida. Lejos de enfadarse, se sintió orgullosa de haber intimado tanto con él, pero aun así el temor a perderle la invadió rápidamente.

Él, preocupado, reparó en el cambio de expresión de Zelda.

-¿Estás bien, querida?

¿La había llamado querida? La criada soltó una risita que disimuló muy mal con una tos fingida… necia, sabía que en cualquier momento podía ponerla de patitas en la ciudadela.

-Tan solo me preguntaba si disfrutasteis de esta mañana, alteza.

Link se atragantó con un pedazo de huevo que acababa de meterse en la boca.

La criada, sonrojada, se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar agua para el regente rápidamente.

Zelda se levantó y fue hasta ella, quitándole la jarra de la mano.

-Estás disculpada, Freya… me ocuparé de mi esposo si gustas.

La jovencita asintió avergonzada todavía y salió por la puerta.

Zelda le tendió un poco de agua a Link y apaciguó su tos con unos golpecitos en la espalda del chico.

-¡Por el amor de Hylia, Zelda! Casi me matas del susto.

Ella se echó a reír.

-No soporto comer mientras soy observada, así no se puede hablar-, dijo ella.

-Me sorprendes, _mi amor_ … no creí que fueras tan atrevida.

Zelda sintió que se desfallecería.

-Repítelo.

-¿Me… sorprendes?

-No, lo otro.

-¿Qué eres atrevida?

-¡No!

-Ah… Zelda, _mi amor_.

-Vas a hacerme desfallecer.

-Mi vida, mi cielo, mi tierra… no necesito nada si estás a mi lado.

-Exagerado-, dijo golpeándole el hombro-. Seguro que eso se lo dices a todas.

-Jamás se lo he dicho a ninguna otra.

Zelda se quedó muda, mirándole a los ojos de color opalino… se dio cuenta de que su vida junto a él no hacía nada más que empezar… y que iba a ser algo maravilloso.

Entrado el mediodía, llegó la hora de partir y el carruaje les llevó hasta un lugar lejano a unas 3 horas de viaje.

En la frontera de Hyrule había unas cascadas en un antiguo templo de antaño, lugar donde según la leyenda, la mismísima diosa Hylia habitaba con su héroe escogido…

No muy lejos de allí, la familia real poseía una pequeña casa de vacaciones que por suerte no había sufrido daños con la llegada de Zant al reino.

Los regentes se instalaron y Zelda se quitó todo lo que llevaba encima, absolutamente todo, sin ningún tipo de pudor, y se puso una bata muy pero que muy fina de organza, totalmente transparente con brillos irisados, presentándose en la cocina así ante Link.

-Voy a las cascadas a darme un baño… ¿Me acompañas?

Link se le acercó, abrazándola.

-¿Y qué tal si… te hago mía aquí y ahora?

A Zelda le subieron los colores… es verdad que se había vestido así para provocar a Link, pero esas reacciones la dejaban sin aire.

Mirándolo intensamente a los ojos, desvistió a Link y tiró de él hasta la puerta.

Ambos abandonaron la casa… y se adentraron en el lago, tal y como sus padres los habían traído al mundo, desnudos, abandonándose el uno al otro, entregándose otra vez a la luz del melancólico crepúsculo.

 **BUEEEEEEEEEEEENO QUERIDOS LECTORES, ESO HA SIDO TODO POR ESTE MES…**

 **SIENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES… PERO HAN SIDO MIL COSAS… TRABAJO, ESTUDIOS, COSPLAY…**

 **HABLANDO DE COSPLAY… CON EL VENIDERO BREATH OF THE WILD SE VIENEN VARIOS, LO ESTOY VIENDO!**

 **LE DEDICO ESTE CAPÍTULO A MI QUERIDA AMIGA GODDESS ARTEMISS, CON QUIEN COTILLEO MUCHOS SPOILERS Y SHIPPEO HARD ZELINK A TIEMPO COMPLETO…**

 **¿ALGUIEN MÁS ENTUSIASMADO POR BREATH OF THE WILD? YO SI, Y MUCHO! ESPERO MUUUUUCHO ZELINK Y MUCHAS AVENTURAS EN ESE JUEGO… AY, DE VERDAD…**

 **EN FIN, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, SI QUERÉIS PODÉIS DEJARME UN REVIEW, QUE YA SABÉIS QUE SON GRATIS Y ANIMAN MUCHO!**

 **BESITOS A TODOS A MI ARTEMISS QUERIDA EN ESPECIAL!**

 **YUMIVIGO**


End file.
